


MobFell

by Amayasuzunami156



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bondage, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Murder, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayasuzunami156/pseuds/Amayasuzunami156
Summary: Amaya has had a thing for Sans for years, but after meeting with big-time human Don, Sans finally realizes that his long-time friend likes him. While WingDings has his eyes on a small time singer, he realizes that he wants her to give him a chance despite his reputation.





	1. Character profile: Amaya

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing on this site. I'm a little nervous. The title is a work in progress, please give it a chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our main character!

Character Profile: Amaya

Name: Amaya

Species: Monster (Fox)

Affiliation: Gaster Family

Powers: (Main) Illusion; Amaya can create realistic illusions, easily fooling her enemies and the enemies of Don WingDings Gaster. Though mainly she uses it to get out sticky situations. (Minor) Telepathy; She can mentally communicate with those that she has a strong bond with, like the three Skeleton brothers.

Looks: Amaya is covered with soft dark, pitch black fur, though the fur at the tips and inside of her ears and at the tip of her tail is a deep shade of purple, matching her eyes. She also has long black hair, that goes down the her mid-back. She is shorter than Sans, making her the shortest of the group. She mainly dresses in blacks with purple accents, contrasting to the red accents the brothers wear. She claims red looks tacky on her.

Hobbies: Singing and jokes

Likes: Singing, flirting, teasing, making jokes.

Dislikes: Racism, disrespect, hatred, Don Asgore, Toriel

Note: She's been with the Gaster family for ten years.


	2. Chapter One: Seedy Joint and Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Sans are meeting Don Wilkes in a bar for a low-key business deal between the Gaster Family and Don Wilkes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry if it's short, it looks a lot longer when it's hand-written!

Amaya was sitting next the Sans in a shitty bar. They were meeting with one of the most powerful Dons in the Human city. She looked at her Skeleton friend and giggled softly. She could tell he was already annoyed. 

To be honest, so was she. She felt eyes staring at them from the stage and let out a low growl. She noticed a human male and female staring at them and stared back, then she glanced at Sans and noticed he was staring at the girl. 

'Sansy?' She asked him mentally.

'Yes, Amaya?' Sans replied also mentally. 

'Do you know that Human girl?' She asked. 

'Nope. I just know she sings at a lot of places like this and she ain't racist. Must have been her first time seeing monsters.' He replied.

'Oh. She's pretty. Too much makeup though.' She thought to herself. 

Soon the announcer went up on stage and the lights dimmed, leaving only the spotlight. Then the announcer introduced the girl, calling her "Frisk". 

'What a weird name.' She thought. 

She noticed Sans' interest however, and couldn't help but dislike the girl.

Sans couldn't help but notice the fox montser's face as she watched the singer, Frisk. Was she jealous? Why? They weren't together, so Sans was free to pursue a relationship with Frisk if he wanted or did Amaya... Oh. How did he never realize? Maybe he was a bit thick-skulled when it came to that kind of thing.

Sans paused as the human finished her first song and thanked the Don for honoring her with his presence and "putting up with her caterwauling, she called singing". And then she blew a kiss at the old man. Sans felt a surge of jealousy go through him. 

He noticed the piano man staring at them as well, with disgust on his face. Maybe Amaya would appreciate a distraction?

'Say Amaya? You see that Piano Man? He was staring pretty rudely earlier and he's doing it again now. Wanna teach him a lesson, Doll?' He asked.

She had noticed the smug male staring and grinned. 'Sure, this old bastard is pissing me off anyways.'

Soon enough the Piano Man and the Singer were done and Amaya excused herself. 

"Pardon me Gents, but I need to use the ladies room." She said with a pleasant smile on her face.

She left the table, locating the Piano Man with a smirk.

"I noticed youstaring. Quite rude if you ask me." She said. 

"Didn't ask ya, freak." The piano man spat. 

Amaya's amethyst eyes narrowed. She took a step towards the male and grinned when he backed up. 

"Aww, are you scared of little old me?" She asked. Good. He should be.

The piano man shook his head, but didn't move towards her to prove it.

"I think you are. Which is possibly the smartest thing you've done tonight. She said and took two more steps towards him.

"What do you want, Bitch?" He asked her. 

"I was going to teach you a lesson in manners, but homestly, you're starting to piss me off." She growled. 

"What do you know about manners, freak?" The man asked.

"I do know it's rude to stare. Also to call names." She said, taking his hand. 

"You played that piano that piano wonderfully. Let's see how well you play with both of your hands completely crushed." She said with a sadistic grin.

The male's eyes widened. "What? No! It's how I make my living!" He said panicking.

"Maybe if you apologize, I'll show mercy." She said with a giggle. Sans was right. She needed this. 

"I'm sorry." The male said.

"For what?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for being a rude, racist prick..." The male said staring at his hands, hoping she wouldn't crush them. He needed his hands to make a living.

"Hmm... Alright. I forgive you." She said and headed back to the table, fixing herself up.

She looked at Sans, who had a smug look on his face. He must have released some anger as well. 

"Took longer than I figured." The Don said. 

Amaya growled. From the moment she met this arrogant old man, she wanted to kill him. 

"Sorry Don Wilkes, Monster stuff and all that." Sans said, putting on a pleasant smile. 

'Amaya, smile.' He urged. 

Amaya smiled as well. "Apologies, Don Wilkes." She said cheerfully.

The Don huffed and looked away from the two monsters.

"Why set the meeting in this bar, Monster? The drinks are shit, the entertainment mediocre, and the food crap." The Don complained. 

Amaya noticed Sans stiffen, probably due to the insult to the human he was interested in. She frowned slightly. 

"Well our boss wanted someplace fairly private, and the nicer places would have drawn attention." Amaya said with a polite smile on her face. 

Don Wilkes shrugged his shoulders coldly. "At this point, no one can touch me, bitch." 

Sans was fighting to keep the smoke from pouring from out of his eye socket in fury when he saw tue old man's lips form into a disgusted and amused smile.

"But I do appreciate the fact that I don't have to have you monsters in my home, nor will my business associates see me with you."

'I'm gonna kill you so bad Human, make it painful too.' Sans thought, knowing Amaya heard him when she chuckled darkly. Sans forced an easy grin on his face. 

"See? Everybody wins, Don Wilkes. But let's get down to business. My bro has all the weapons you'd desire, ready to be shipped as soon as you want them." 

Don Wilkes nodded. "And all you monsters want is a little bit of territory in my city to do business in?" He asked. 

Sans nodded, looking casually at his cigar.

"Yes. That's all we want. Complete control over a small area without you or your men interfering." Amaya said. 

The two monsters watched the old man, who was now frowning. 

'He'd better not be backing out.' Amaya thought to Sans. 

"I have a reputation to uphold, and I might become a joke if my associates found out I was doing business with monsters." 

"You won't be a joke when your gang is holding our weapons." Amaya said leaning close to the old Don.

Sans noticed the old man's eyes glint with greed. Some people were just too easy. Amaya continued.

"With our special brand of weapons, you can still keep control over your own city against future threats and..." Amaya paused for dramatic effect.

"You can even expand your power into other cities as well." Sans finished. 

The two grinned as they watched the doubts leave the old fools face. Too easy. 

The Don nodded quickly.

"I suppose a little territory in my city won't be the end of me." He looked at Sans and Amaya threateningly. "Just as long as you agree to let me know when your business deals are not with my people. Understand!? I still own this city, and you will ask for permission like all the other gangs when your deals extend outside my circle. Is that clear?

The two monsters nodded, but under the table, Sans was digging his fingers into his knee, while Amaya was clenching her fist.

"Wonderful. Now as for your territory, give me a few days to decide which one would be a good match for your..." 

Sans cut the Don off by raising his hand, keeping a cool look on his face. Amaya watched him. All according to plan. 

"We would really like the area around the city park." Sans said. 

The Don blinked. "But that's such a poor part of the city. Only a few family-owned businesses and a handful of apartments. I only collect a "protection" fee from those people. That isn't a good place to set up your shop."

Sans shrugged, thinking about the pretty little human who lived in that area. 

"With all due respect, Don Wilkes, I disagree. There's other things I can collect from there."

The don gave in and Amaya looked at Sans. The human lived in that area. 

'Sans, are you going to pursue that human?' She asked. 

'Maybe. Depends on certain factors.' He replied. 

'What factors?' She asked.

'Not telling. That'd be too easy.' He replied. 

She growled. Stupid bone-head. She'd had a crush on him for a while, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Plus she was kinda scared she'd be rejected. She didn't want that. 

She closed her amethyst eyes. She was getting tired. "Probably about time we headed home." She said. 

Sans nodded. "Yeah. We're already late." He said with a wince. 

She chuckled. She thought it was nice they all had dinner together at eight-thirty.

"Wings is gonna be upset." She said.

"He'll most likely be asleep. Meaning we'll have to deal with Paps." Sans said. 

"Most likely." She said


	3. Chapter Two: Arguments and Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Sans are making their way home when they pause to have a conversation, which makes them even later getting home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter!

Amaya and Sans teleported to Fell City. They needed to get rid of some of their anger, so they were going to walk from the edge of the city to the family home. 

"Sans, what did you mean earlier when you said certain factors?" She asked. This was bugging her. 

"Hmm... What do you think, Amaya? I mean Frisk is kinda cute, and the way her soul fought against my magic was interesting. But there is someone I've known longer than the human, who's just as, if not prettier." Sans said.

Amaya paused and looked up at him. 'Is he talking about me? Do I actually have a chance?' She thought to herself.

Sans stopped and looked back at the dark-furred female, who was apparently deep in thought. He chuckled softly and walked over to her.

"Whatcha thinking about, doll-face?" He asked. 

Amaya jumped, forced out of her thoughts. She looked at how close her was and blushed, gald at the fact her fur hid it. 

"N-nothing, bone-head." She muttered and began to walk again. 

"Fer a moment I thought you had something ya wanted to tell me." He said with a grin. 

"What would I have to tell you?" She asked, still blushing. Her tail was swaying nervously.

'Damn mocking bastard.' She thought. 

Sans appeared next to her. "You okay, doll-face?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said. 

'Just getting mocked by the monster I have a huge crush on.' She thought, her ears drooping slightly. 

How pathetic. She couldn't tell Sans how she felt, but she could easily dust a monster who looked at her funny. 

She growled at herself and turned towards the taller monster. 

"Sans, can you lean a bit closer?" She asked. 

Sans leaned down, only to be kissed by the fox monster. He blinked and looked at her, noticing she was hesitant. 

Amaya pulled away and looked at the ground. "Sans, I've liked you for the longest time, but I was too afraid to tell you, cause I didn't want to ruin our friendship." She said waiting to be turned down.

Sans smiled. "Wait what, you like me as in?" He asked. 

"I like you as in I fucking love you, numb-skull!" She growled, fighting back the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

Sans was shocked, he didn't think it was actual love, but wow, he wasn't expecting that.

"Really doll-face? For how long?" He asked. 

"About four years..." She said softly. 

'Shit, how had he not caught on sooner?' He thought. 

"It doesn't matter. Just reject me so we can go home." She said softly.

"But what if I don't wanna reject ya, doll?" He asked. He'd admit the fox monster was attractive and capable of handling herself in a fight. 

Plus she'd be able to withstand all the kinky shit he'd want to do better than any human woman could. He felt his magic gathering at that thought and chuckled.

Amaya looked at him, unshed tears glinting at the corners of her eyes. 

"What?" She asked, disbelief in her eyes. 

"Ya heard me. I'm not rejecting ya, doll. I like ya too." He said, pulling her into a hungry kiss. His soul thumping in his chest. 

Amaya kissed back, her soul beating rapidly. This was happening. "S-Sans, we need to get home... By the time we do, we'll be an hour late..." She said.

"Shit." Sans muttered and began to walk, holding Amaya's hand.

The two made it home and Sans opened the door, letting Amaya in first. He stared at that long, fluffy lookin' tail of hers wanted to pull it, just to see what kind of sound she would make. 

He was reaching for her tail when he heard Papyrus stomping down the stairs. 

"You two are an hour late! How did the meeting with the human go?" The taller Gaster brother asked.

Amaya grumbled something and went to the kitchen. Sans noticed he had left the door ajar. He finished closing the door and headed to the kitchen as well.

He removed his waistcoat and dropped it on the floor, annoying Papyrus. Amaya was sitting at the table sipping a glass of milk. 

Sans went to the fridge and opened it, grabbing the nar of mustard from the shelf. Only for the younger skeleton to snatch it from his hand.

Sans glared at his brother and was about to say something when he looked at Amaya, who was shaking her head. 

She was right. Arguments between paps and himself never stayed verbal. They always ended up in violence. And it wasn't a good idea to wake Wings up while he was sleepin'. Which would happen if the two of them fought. 

"Fine. Sit down and I'll tell ya all about it." Sans muttered. 

"What did the human say? Did you get the area near the bay? How much is the protection fee there? When can we move our business there?" The questions came fast. 

Amaya looked at the kitchen clock. It was late and she just realized how tired she was. 

"Okay Paps, for starters, don't get pissed, but we didn't ask for the area near the bay..." Amaya said. 

Papyrus slammed his fist on the table, making both Sans and Amaya jump. The older skeleton looked worriedly at the stairs, hoping he wouldn't hear Wingdings' footsteps quickly coming down the stairs. Paps must have realized what Sans was doing, because he lowered his voice.

"I wanted that area! It's the perfect place to introduce those pathetic humans to monster culture! All those restaurants are just begging for my expertise." Papyrus groaned, crossing his arms over his chest, sulking.

Sans nodded. Yeah, he had to admit, it was a decent area with some very impressive businesses and more importantly it was crawling with humans who could be... Easily influenced, and with humans like that, Wingdings' plan would be put in motion much faster.

But that area didn't really have humans living in it, like the oldest Gaster wanted. So he turned his attention back to hus angered brother. 

"Come on Paps, don't pout." Amaya said. 

"The Great Papyrus does not pout!" Papyrus exclaimed.

Amaya sighed softly. "Looks Paps, we know you had your heart set on the area, but that place doesn't really have many humans living in it. They just open their businesses, work, then close at the end of the day and head home to another part of the city. Wings said we needed humans living in the area we take over." Amaya said, noticing he was still displeased. 

"Plus there are one or two restaurants near the park." Sans added. 

'That seemed to work.' Amaya thought.

"I suppose you're right." A crude and mean smile replaced the taller skeleton's frown. "We need to make our fantastic prensence a constant factor to thise humans. Let them know we're running things." 

Sans and Amaya nodded. "This should be amusing." Amaya quipped. 

"And we got to let them know we ain't going anywhere either."

Amaya nodded.

"Nyeh heh heh. The great Papyrus can work with this new change of plans. When are we moving down there and making our introductions to those humans?"

Amaya played with her tail as she answered. 

"Wilkes wants his weapons by the end of the week, but he said we are allowed to go introduce ourselves as the "landlords" tomorrow morning when the humans drop off their protection fees." 

Papyrus shot up from his chair, the red light in his left eye socket glowing from excitement and panic. 

"Tomorrow!? Shit!"

Sans blinked in surprise and Amaya burst out laughing. Papyrus hardly ever cursed. Said the language was beneath him. 

"I must practice my speech."

The two watched the taller skeleton race back upstairs. They chuckled and stood. 

"Wanna sleep in my room?" Sans offered. 

Amaya nodded and they headed to his room. They wouldn't do anything tonight, just sleep. They were going to have to be up early.


	4. Chapter Three: moving in and Meeting humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaster family is going to introduce themselves to their new human "tenants" and Wings gets fixated on a lovely brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Amaya awoke next to Sans and grinned. How to wake up her sleeping bone-head? The fox monster smirked and nipped his collar bone.

"Time to wake up, Sansy." She said. 

Sans groaned and opened an eye socket. "Five more minutes..." He muttered.

"You know Paps is gonna be in soon to wake you." She said. She needed to go change her clothes. 

She leaned over Sans and kissed him. "Wake up lazy bones." She teased.

"You're gonna be the death of me." He said as his bedroom door opened.

"Sans you... Oh! Sorry!" Papyrus said and shut the door.

Amaya chuckled and got out of the bed, going to her room to dress.

She walked past Wings on her way, who paused and grinned. 

"What?" She growled. 

"Finally get the courage to tell him? Or was this just a one night thing?" He asked. 

She glared. "I confessed. We just slept in his room, since it was closer. I was too tired to go to mine." She said.

"Congratulations." He said and headed downstairs.

Wings noticed Sans sitting at the table and smirked. "You and Amaya, huh? I approve." He teased. 

"At least I can get myself a lady." Sans shot back.

"I could get myself a lady if I wanted one." The oldest Gaster Brother replied. 

"Oh?" Sans asked. He hadn't seen his older brother date in a long time.

"Oh, indeed. I think I'll go with you to introduce ourselves." He said. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Wings?" Sans asked.

"What is?" Amaya asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"He wants to go with us when we introduce ourselves." 

"Why not? He's our Don, right?" Amaya said.

Sans looked at Amaya. "Exactly. What if someone tries to kill him?" 

Amaya grinned. "Then we just do what we do best, Sans. We kill them." She said.

The shorter Gaster brother sighed. "Alright, but I don't like it." He muttered.

Papyrus walked into the kitchen looking a hell of a lot cleaner than he did last night. "Let's go!" He said.

The three seated monsters stood and Amaya and Sans followed Wings to the door. 

"I thought Wings was staying here?" Papyrus asked. 

"Change of plans. We're all going." The eldest Gaster explained. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk woke with migraine. That was gonna be there all day. To make things worse, it was the first of the month, when she had to deliver the protection fee to Don Wilkes' man, Bruno. 

The only problem was that Bruno decided that he didn't want to stop by every apartment. So Bruno told them to chose one person to collect and deliver the money to him.

Though it wasn't just her apartment complex that had this arrangement. The businesses, like the small grocery store, the two little eateries, and the church were also required to pay. And just like her complex, Bruno ordered all the owners and the high officials in the church to put somebody in charge of collecting the money and bringing it to him.

Frisk sighed and got up from her couch, wincing as her headache intensified. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She didn't need to look in a mirror to know she looked awful.

After meeting that monster who called himself "Sans" last night, Frisk couldn't bring herself to undress and take a shower. Shevhad definitely tried to! Almost had her sweater dressover her head, when the image of those bright red eyes suddenly and unexpectedly entered her mind. She had quickly pushed her dress back down and turned on all the lights in her apartment.

She had hated to admit it, but the skeleton had terrified her so much, that he had basically reduced her back to age ten. If her parents had still been alive and living with her, Frick would have probably slept with them.

Instead she took her blankets and pillows to the living room and lied on the couch (where her brightest lamp was) and fell into a fitful sleep. Jerking awake everytime her unconscious mind allowed images of those awful, unblinking red eyes into her dreams. 

Of course he said he was joking about following her around for awhile. Even said he was trying to make another lady jealous enough to confess her feeling to him. But Frisk wasn't sure if he had been telling the truth or not last night and Frisk had been around plenty of unpleasant people to learn the tell-tale signs of lying.

But with Sans... Well, it was hard to read a guy's facial expressions when he hardly made any. When his eyes hardly ever blinked and his smile never went away, and with no muscle or skin...

-As a man made of bones, I've got a real thing for skin, and yours is just beautiful.

Frisk flinched as his deep mocking voiceand the memory of his rough, sharp fingers caressing her skin entered her mind again, before angrily shoving the entire incident away with some success.

'Not like it matters. Even if he was telling the truth about spending time in the city, what arecthe chances that he's gonna be anywhere near me?' Frisk thought as she entered the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She took a quick shower, put on a green sweater dress, and pulled her hair into a small bun. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror before going to her neighbors to collect their hard earned money, just so she could give it to an old man who didn't even need it. 

Frisk knew the money Don Wilkes got from her apartment complex and what he got from the little businesses was just pocket change to him. But if somebody didn't pay it...

The first month Bruno collected Wilkes' money was horrible. Three people couldn't pay the fee. Three new apartments opened up.

Everybody paid every cent after that. Frisk made sure of it.

She took out an envelope and stuffed her own protection fee money into it. With a sigh and a heavy deep-seeded hatred for Bruno, Don Wilkes, Sans, and herself, she began to collect from her lovely and poor neighbors.

The people on her floor were waiting anxiously and after a quick and friendly greeting, they gave her their money with sad smiles plastered on their faces. Frisk was glad they understood that she hated doing this. 

Everyone in the apartment had been too scared to go to Bruno's place of business after he had murdered those three people. It was no wonder why everybody quickly agreed that Frisk could do it after she eagerly volunteered herself 

She went to the next floor. Everybody had the money except for a young woman with three young children. Pretty and chubby Miss Ling looked panicked and on the verge of becoming hysterical as she explained that one of her kids had gotten sick and that she had to use the money for the hospital.

Frisk nodded, believing her and made a note that someone couldn't pay. Frisk continued on, two more people couldn't pay on the third floor. Soon she finished collecting the money. 

Seven people couldn't pay at all and two could only afford half of what was owed.

She went up to her room and dug under her mattress, getting out her beart-shaped music box. She pulled out the rest of the money owed and stuffed it into the envelope. Them she looked at the time. She was gonna be late!

Bruno didn't like waiting and if you were two hours late, you were gonna get hurt. 

Frisk bolted out of her apartment, heading to the park where Bruno set up shop in an old shed.

She passed by one of the business owners who tried to stop her, perhaps to tell her something? Maybe if she had stopped, she'd have been more prepared for what she was about to see.

She had made it to Bruno's shed with about five minutes to spare. She leaned against the door to catch her breath.

"Hey Bitch, quit leanin' against my door and get in here. I ain't got all day." Came the harsh, angry voice of Bruno. 

'I'm not late, so why is he so angry?' She thought and opened the door to see four monsters, two on either side of the seated male.

Two of them, she recognized, they were seated with Don Wilkes at her show last night. The grinning Sans and his fox companion. The other two, however, she did not recognize. Both were taller than the other two, though one had red accents to his outfit, while the other wore all black. The one with red accents had two cracks across his right socket, while the the had a crack running down to his right socket from his forehead and from his left socket to the corner of his mouth. 

"Why were you late, whore?" Bruno asked angrily. Frisk knew in that moment, she was gonna be hurt.

"There's no need for that kind of language, Bruno, was it?" The skeleton in all black said

"Ya gotta talk to these shi... People like that or they'll think they can do whatever they want." Bruno said.

"I had a gig last night. I overslept a bit." Frisk said, handing Bruno the money. He grabbed it, then grabbed her wrist slamming her against the desk. 

"Ya need to learn a lesson in respect." 

"I believe this is our territory now. We'll be teaching the lessons here." The skeleton in all black said. 

"Sans, could you and Amaya escort Bruno back to Don Wilkes, seeing as this is our territory now, we'll no longer be requiring his services." The black-clothed skeleton said.

'Want us to teach him a lesson, Wings?' Amaya asked, mentally.

Wingdings nodded and grinned. The plan was going well and he found an interesting plaything.

"Papyrus would you keep watch outside? I'd like to talk to this lady and make sure that rude man didn't hurt her." He said. 

The youngest Gaster brother nodded. "Of course brother!" He said.

"Are you okay miss? My name is Wingdings Gaster. My brothers and I are in charge of your area now." He said. 

Frisk's face fell into a look of dread. So she'd have to put up with Sans after all.


	5. Chapter Four: Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Wings talk about Frisk's fear of Sans and business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter!

"Miss? What's wrong?" WingDings asked.

"Your brother?" She said.

"Which one? Papyrus? He looks scary, but unless he's provoked, he's harmless." 

Frisk shook her head. "S-Sans... He scares me." 

Wings looked at the fear on her face and felt a surge of something in his soul.

"He won't hurt you. May I have your name, miss?" He asked. 

"My name's Frisk." She said. He didn't seem so bad for a criminal, unless he was just trying to gain her trust.

"Frisk, what a unique and pretty name." He said with a smile

"Well I mean WingDings isn't exactly normal either." Frisk replied, tensing when she caught what she had said. Did she just unintentionally insult him?

Wings laughed and looked at the pretty little lady. "True, but I wouldn't change it for the world." He said. 

He noticed how tense she was. "I'm not going to hurt you, you simply made an observation." He said.

Frisk relaxed and looked at the tall skeleton. "So the four of you are in charge now?" She asked.

"Well yes. But Sans, Amaya, and Papyrus take orders from me." He answered. 

'Amaya must be the fox monster that was standing next to Sans.' She thought.

"So can we talk about the protection fee?" She asked. 

"No need. It won't be necessary anymore. We don't need the money, so why should we charge you?" Wings asked. His eyes widened as a bright smile lit the female's face. 

'So cute. I want her to keep smiling like that...' He thought. 

"Really! That's great, sir!" Frisk said. 

"Just Wingdings or Wings is fine. We're not big on formalities." He said with a chuckle.

"Wings..." She said, fighting back a giggle. "What a nickname." She said. 

"Agreed. Forgive me if this may be a bit forward, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have dinner with me one day?" 

Frisk paused. He was a criminal. A mobster... But he was friendly. 

"I... I'm sorry... I don't think that would be a good idea..." She said. She watched the skeleton for any signs of anger.

"I understand maybe next time." He said. 

Frisk stood to leave. "It was nice to meet you." She said with a smile. 

"Agreed." He said.

Sans and Amaya appeared as Frisk left. 

"Are you interested in her, Wings?" Amaya asked. 

"Yes. I find myself quite interested." The eldest skelton said.

"I could befriend her and put in a good word for you, if you want." Amaya offered, hugging Sans.

"Please."

"Of course." She said and went after the girl.

Amaya soon caught up to Frisk and smiled. "Hello, I don't believe we've properly met. My name's Amaya. May I walk you home? It's dangerous around here." 

Frisk nodded. "My name is Frisk. Nice to meet you Amaya." 

Frisk studied Amaya for a moment. Soft looking night black fur with purple accents and an outfit with purple accents.

"You don't wear red?" She asked.

"Oh no. Red looks tacky on me." Amaya answered with a laugh. 

"Can I ask you something?" Frisk asked.

"You just did, but what would you like to know?" Amaya answered. 

"How did you meet Wingdings, Sans, and Papyrus? And how long have you been with them?" Frisk asked. 

"That's a story, a long story... Sans saved my life, you know. He's not a bad guy." She said. 

"Wings also took me in after Sans found me, so I owe them my life." Amaya said.

"Let's get you home and I'll tell you the story." Amaya said.

Frisk nodded. Soon they made their way to Frisk's crappy little apartment.


	6. Chapter Five: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya tells Frisk how she came to meet the Gaster Brothers and how they took her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter.  
> Please keep in mind this chapter does have rape mentions in it, so will later mentions.

"This all happened ten years ago... You see, the brothers weren't in the place they were now. They were just lowly minions of the meanest, cruelest Don in Fell city, Don Asgore. As for me, I was a bar singer, just like you. I don't sing anymore, I'll get to the reason why later. 

Before I met the Gaster Brothers, I would sing in various bars nightly, until my luck ran out and Don Asgore heard me and decided that it'd be a good idea to attack me and force himself on me. Underneath all this fur, I have some pretty nasty scars from putting up a fight. 

He ended up overpowering me and having his way with me. Then he left me in pretty bad shape. When monsters are injured or when we die, we don't bleed, we turn to dust. So my wounds were leaking dust as I was trying to crawl home.

Sans found me and took me to his family's small home at the time. Wings healed me to the best of his abilities and took me in.

Papyrus was too young to remember the state of which I came to them, but if it hadn't been for Sans and Wings, I'd have been dust in the wind. 

Why don't I sing anymore? I still can, it's just whenever I try, memories of that night resurface in my mind and I freeze. 

I've gotten over everything else, just not that. I can't do the one thing I love without having a panic attack, and it pisses me off. 

I want to sing again, but when I try, it makes me think of the horrible things that fucking goat bastard did to me." 

Frisk listened to Amaya's story. Wow, Sans saved her? That was hard to believe after her experience with the skeleton. And Wingdings wasn't a bad man. Just kinda, because he was still a mobster criminal. "Wingdings really isn't a bad man?" She asked.

"Nah, he's a good guy. He cares about his people and he takes care of those he cares about." Amaya said. 

"You and him?" Frisk asked. 

Amaya snorted. "Heavens no. I told Sans how I felt about him last night. You don't have to worry about that Bone-head anymore. I'll keep him in line for you." Amaya said, laughing. 

Frisk smiled. "I appreciate it. He's intimidating." 

"He's a lazybones, the only time you can get him to do something is if there is something in it for him, or if Wings tells him to do it." Amaya said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah. Also I definitely think you should give Wings a chance. He's a good man. I've never really seen him date in the ten years I've known him. And you seem like the type of girl suitable for him. Besides, it's boring being the only girl around." Amaya said.

"I'll think about it. Not a definite yes, but a maybe." Frisk answered.

Amaya smiled. "That's fine. Also, you can talk to me if you ever need to. That's what friends are for, right?" She said.

Frisk nodded and Amaya gave frisk the number to their house. "Call if you ever need anything, okay?" 

"Okay." Frisk answered and smiled.

"I'm going to head back to the park. The boys are going to need my help to turn that shed into a proper place." Amaya said with a grin.

"Amaya, thanks for taking care of Sans." Frisk said.

"No problem. I've had a crush on Sans for the longest time," She said. "It's just that him being interested in you, gave me the push that I needed to tell him how I felt." She said.

'So that's what Sans meant when he said he was trying to make someone jealous.' Frisk thought with a smile. She walked Amaya to the door and waved.

Amaya waved as well and made her way back to the park and that dingy shed.

"Oh good, it's already destroyed. Let's get building." She said with a grin. 

Wings pulled Amaya aside. "So what did she say?" 

"She said she'd think about it. She's a little hesitant to be around mobsters. But do you blame her?" Amaya said looking at the taller male.

"I guess. But I appreciate it, Amaya." Wings said.

"It's nothing. I owe you and Sans my life after all. After how that goat bastard left me... After you two took care of me." Amaya shuddered at the memory of Don Asgore's paws all over her and frowned. 

"Well I'm gonna go help Sans." She said and went over to the short skeleton. 

"Sup, doll-face?" Sans asked. 

"Came over to help. And to get my mind off the past." She said. 

"The past?" Sans looked at her and noticed her shivering.

"How we met. What happened before we met, rather..." She said. 

"Amaya..."

"I still can't sing, Sans... No matter how much I want to, every time I try, those damn memories resurface and my voice freezes in my throat." 

Sans hugged Amaya close to him. "Amaya... It'll be okay. We'll protect you. You know that. He can't hurt you again." 

"You really are a good guy, Sansy." Amaya said with a chuckle.

"QUIT SLACKING OFF YOU TWO!" Papyrus shouted.

"Amaya wasn't feeling good, so I was comforting her, like a good boyfriend should!" Sans shouted back at his brother.

"You and Amaya? HAH! Why would she go for you when she could have me?" Paps said. 

Amaya chuckled. "It's true paps. I'm with Sans." She confessed.

Papyrus shrugged and looked at Wings. "Really?" 

"Yes. She came out of his room this morning. I asked if she finally told Sans how she felt after all these years or if it was just a one night thing. She told me that they had just slept, because his room was closer and that she had indeed confessed her feelings." Wings said.

Amaya blushed. "He didn't have to know all that!" She squeaked. "Maybe I should tell Frisk you're a touch manipulative." She teased. 

"You wouldn't." Wings said.

"You're right, I wouldn't. But paps already knew I slept in Sans' room last night. He came in to wake Sans up this morning." She said. 

"Oh? I see. Don't forget, when you two do the deed, you may be noisy." He chuckled. 

Amaya blushed darkly, still grateful for her dark colored fur. "Pervert." She muttered. 

"Hardly. Just stating the truth." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so." She muttered. She loved Wings and Paps like brothers, but they could be arrogant bastards sometimes.

Sans walked over to the two. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Your guys' sex life." Wings said nonchalantly

Sans choked on air as crimson colored his cheeks. 

"I-Is that a necessary subject to talk about, Wings?" He asked. 

"Of course. Especially if you two are planning on being loud while everyone is sleeping." Wings said.

"We could stay here." Amaya offered.

"It's not finished yet." Wings said.

"Well I meant after it's finished. That way, if we're feeling playful, we wouldn't disturb you or Paps." She said with a grin. 

"Plus we can keep an eye socket out to make sure no one messes with our place." Sans said. 

Amaya leaned against her skeleton and grinned. "My thoughts exactly." She said.

Wings appeared to think about think about that offer. "Hmm. That is a good idea. I don't really trust Wilkes to keep up his end of the bargain." The oldest brother said.

"He could make a move against us. He is a racist prick." Amaya growled.

"Too bad we can control when those weapons of his work or not." Wings chuckled.

Sans nodded. "Did he really think we'd give him weapons that'd work on us?"

Amaya nodded with an amused smirk. "Wilkes is a greedy fool." She said, stretching. 

"Hmm, it's about time to get heading home. Gotta make dinner and all that." Wings said.

Sans smiled. "I can teleport us." He offered.

"Nah. Save your energy. Besides we wouldn't want to leave the car." Wings said.

"Is it time to go home now, brother?" Papyrus asked.

Wings nodded and headed to the car.


	7. Chapter Six: Night Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Sans tease each other before Amaya goes out on a job and some shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> Please keep in mind this chapter has attempted rape in it.

The four monsters made it back to their home in Fell City.

"So Amaya... Are you going to be sleeping in Sans' room again tonight?" Papyrus asked. 

"Maybe. Depends on how tired I get. His room is closer after all." She said with a chuckle.

"I see. I guess it will be your job from now on to make sure Sans is awake." 

"A job I'm glad to perform." She said with a playful smile.

Sans coughed. He could feel his magic growing erratic at the look on Amaya's face. 

'So hot.' He thought. He could imagine himself tangling his clawed fingers in that long black hair of hers.

'Looks like fun, Sansy.' Amaya thought to him.

Sans tensed. He forgot Amaya could read his thoughts. 

'There's a lot more we could do.' He thought with a dark chuckle. 

'Yes. I noticed you try to pull my tail earlier. Wonder what kind of sound I would have made?' She asked.

'What kind of sound would you have made?' He asked.

'What kind of sound do you think I would have made?' She replied.

'Pleasure.' He guessed.

'Correct. Pulling my tail or hair is one way to get me going.' She thought to him with a seductive grin.

Sans swallowed, feeling his magic grow even more erratic. 'Shit Amaya, you're going to be the death of me.' He thought to her.

Wings and Papyrus were watching their silent exchange. "What do you think they're talking about brother?" Papyrus asked.

"Sex most likely, from the way Sans' magic is spiking and the look on his face." Wings replied.

"How can you speak so casually about that?" Papyrus asked, orange dusting his cheeks. 

"It's a natural part of life. I'm sure you'll find a lovely lady or gentleman of your own one day." Wings said, patting his youngest brother's shoulder.

'Wings and Paps are talking about us.' Amaya said.

'What about?' Sans asked.

'Our sex life.' Amaya replied.

"Since when is our sex life a topic of conversation?!" Sans shouted at his brothers

"Since you two started having your own private conversations." Wings replied. 

Amaya sighed. 'Wings, am I still spying on Grillby tonight?' She thought to the oldest skeleton. 

'Yes, we need to find out if that tip is true.' Wings replied.

'Alright.' She said. 

The four of them sat down to dinner. 

"Amaya are you joining me in my room tonight?" Sans asked. 

"Can't tonight. Wings has me checking out something for him." Amaya said.

"Oh. What are you going to be doing?" He asked. 

"Just checking a on a tip. Making sure things are okay." She said. They ate and Amaya stood, giving Sans a quick kiss. 

"See you later, Numb-skull." She teased.

"Seeya, fur-ball." He chuckled. 

"Cute." Wings said with a smile.

Amaya went to Grillby's bar in Snowdin and snuck into the fire monster's establishment.

She had a visual and scent illusion on herself, hiding her real self, while making a illusion of herself. 

"Ma'am, I'm closing up for the night to do some deep cleaning. May I ask you to leave?" The purple fire monster asked her. 

"Of course." She replied and stepped out, switching places with her illusion copy. 

She hid and watched, reporting to Wings. 'He closed up early for "deep cleaning".' She thought to the older skeleton. 

'Suspicious. He never closes up early.' Wings replied.


	8. Chapter Seven: Faking One's own Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya gets the bright idea to fake her own death with her illusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter.  
> *Warning, this chapter contains attempted rape.*

'I agree.' Amaya thought. Then she heard the door to the bar open. 

She tensed when she saw it was the goat bastard Don Asgore himself and made an illusion copy of herself, hiding it.

'Wings, Don Asgore is here...' She thought the the Skeleton.

She hid herself, as she hid the copy, just to be safe. 

'What!? What is he doing in my part of the city?' Wings asked.

'I might be able to find out. He's meeting with Grillby. Also I have a plan. It might be able to help me get over the trauma of that night, so I can sing again. To help with your plan.' She thought.

She told Wings her plan. 

'It could work. But you'd have to let Sans know.' Wings said.

'Mhm. I will. But first he he has to put on a believble act.'

She uncovered her illusion copy and made it inch closer to the Don and the bartender, eventually being noticed by the Don.

"Well if it isn't the cute little fox I had fun with ten years ago. Excited for a repeat?" Don Asgore asked with an excited growl.

"Heh, you wish." She said and bit down on his forearm.

Asgore growled in pain and ripped Illusion Amaya's top.

"Still so sexy. So are you a whore for the skeletons now? Do all three of them fuck you at the same time?" He asked, gripping her by the hair. 

"That actually sounds fun, but no. I only fuck one of the skeleton brothers." She said with a grin. Then she elbowed him in the stomache.

"You might as well dust me. You won't be easily having your way with me this time." She growled.

"So eager to die." Asgore said, his cock hard at the soft, unwilling body beneath him.

"Yeah, well I'm not too eager to be raped again by the same bastard who raped me and left me for dead ten years ago." She growled. She could feel his hard cock against her. 

'Sans... I fucked up... The tip Wings had me check was against Grillby. He's been meeting with the Goat bastard. I've been found... I'm possibly gonna die, but at least I fought this time.' She thought to Sans. 

Sans jumped out of bed. "Wings! I just got a thought from Amaya. She's in trouble!" The short skeleton said. 

"By all means, let's go." Wings said. 

Asgore watched as the female monster sang defiantly as she turned to dust. "What a shame. Such a sexy little thing shouldn't have been dusted." The bearded don said, just as the doors blew open.

"Where the hell is my little lady?" Sans shouted as red smoke poured from his eye socket.

"You mean the sexy little fox that should have just let me fuck her without a fight?" Asgore asked.

Sans let out a low growl and looked around. Then he noticed the pile of dust on the floor. 

His eye sockets went blank and he could feel tears welling up in the corners of them.

Wings stomped over to Don Asgore and Grillby. "Get the hell out of my part of the city, or I'll dust the both of you." He said coldly.

"Wings, move... I'm gonna kill that goat bastard." Sans said darkly.

'Sansy wait! I'm still alive. The dust is an illusion. I just needed to make it believable. Had I stood up to that goat bastard myself, I would have died, so I made it realistic. I needed you to believe it so I could make the prick think I was actually dead.' Amaya thought.

'Where are you?' Sans asked. 

'The unnaturally dark corner by the entrance.' She answered with a chuckle.

Sans broke out into laughter and fell to the floor, continuing his act. 

"Crazy bitch was singing as she turned to dust." Asgore said as he arrogantly strolled out of the bar. He'd have to tell Toriel about the devastated look on Sans' face when he saw the whore's ash pile.

Sans turned to Grillby. "As for you? I thought we were friends, but you've been dealing with Asgore this entire time? Get the fuck out of here, Grillby, before I dust you." He said coldly.

Before Grillby could walk out the door however, three of Wings' hands pinned him and slammed him around a bit.

The fire monster's glasses were shattered and dust began leaking from him. As he swallowed a mouthful of teeth, the fire elemental could taste dust. Don Gaster pinned him against the wall.

"You're lucky you have connections in Hotland, Grillby. If you didn't, you'd have been dust by now. You have five minutes to leave or you'll be dust. I never want to see you in Snowdin or waterfall, nor are you allowed to ship your products through my territory anymore." Wings said.

Grillby bolted once those hands released him, taking a second glance at the Gaster brothers. He noticed a shadow dissolve and there stood a supposedly dead Amaya.

'She played Don Asgore for a fool.' He thought as he left.

Amaya stepped out of the shadow she had been hiding in only to be pulled into a hug by Sans.

"Don't ever fucking do that again." He muttered.

"It was worth it. I can do the thing I love now." She said.

She kissed Sans and smiled. "Let's go home. I'm tired. I used to much magic." She said with a yawn.

Sans wrapped his arns around her and nodded. "Yeah let's go. 

No sooner had the four of them gotten a decent distance away from the bar, Wings set it ablaze.

"Sorry you lost your favorite hangout place, Sansy." She said softly.

"Wasn't your fault. Grillby turned out to be a traitor." Sans said with a shrug. 

Amaya smiled and pulled Sans down into a kiss. She had gained two things today. One: knowledge of exactly how important she was to Sans, and two: her ability to sing without those horrible memories tormenting her.

Sans wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He seriously thought he had lost her tonight. He had been scared, and grief-stricken, and pissed off. He'd have killed the goat bastard if Amaya hadn't told him what was going on.

That had been crazy reckless of her. What if they had noticed it wasn't real?

"Don't ever fucking do anything that reckless again, Amaya." He growled. 

And the words that goat bastard had used to talk about his little lady. It took all the restraint he had to not teleport where he was and kill him.

"Sansy, relax. He thinks I'm dead, so he won't bother me anymore. Besides I fought back this time, so the trauma from the first attack doesn't mess with me. I can sing again." She said happily.

"That's great Amaya. I'm glad you got over your trauma." Sans said. He was still hugging her close. 

He didn't realize he was shaking until Amaya said something.

"Sans, are you okay? You're looking a little rattled." She asked, knowing he appreciated a good skeleton pun or skelepun for short.

Sans looked at her. He did appreciate the pun, but now was not the time. "No. For a moment, I really thought I had lost you. I was so scared, Amaya. You really mean a lot to me. I would have dusted both Asgore and Grillby. Asgore for dusting you, and Grillby for just letting it happen." Sans said.

"I'm sorry, Sans. It seemed like a good idea at the time." She said.

"It was a good idea. Just damn reckless." He said. 

"It was. But during the time I couldn't sing, I couldn't help but come up with a song about how we met. Though it's kinda morbid." She said.

"You'll have to sing it for me one day." He said with a smile.

Papyrus and Wings had headed home awhile ago, so Sans teleported them to his bed. "You must be tired. Get some sleep." He said softly.

She nodded and wrapped herself around him, making it impossible for him to get up and go yell at his older brother. 

"Stay with me, Sansy." Amaya said, looking cute, sleepy, and seductive all at the same time. Sans let out a groan and nodded. How could she look like that after she had almost got dusted by Asgore?

"Sans, you okay?" She asked. 

"No. I want you, but we promised to wait until we were at the new house." He said.


	9. Chapter Eight: Teasing and Playing around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Sans get a tad playful, but don't actually do anything.
> 
> Also Wings has a lot on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter.

"Is that it, Sansy? You want me?" Amaya asked, a teasing smirk on her face. 

Sans looked at her and nodded. "Hell yes, I do." He said. He could feel his cock forming. 

"What if I said I wanted you as well, Sansy?" She said with a chuckle. She moved close to the male and ran her tongue across his neck. 

Sans let out a low gasp and smirked. "You're asking for a punishment, Amaya." He said. 

"Bring it." She said, pressing against him. Feeling his half-formed cock, she chuckled. "Looks like I can get a 'rise' out of you pretty fast, Sansy." She said, grinning.

Sans blinked. Was that a dick joke from his little lady? He burst out laughing and held her close, nipping her ear.

Amaya let out a soft whine at the pleasant feeling and grinned. "Sansy... We're gonna get in trouble if we keep going." She said, a seductive growl in her voice.

She was right. He knew she was right, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted his little lady. He wanted her bad.

Amaya could feel how she could get him to react. And right now she really didn't want to wait until the house in the human city was finished.

"Amaya, I really want to..." Sans groaned. His magic had finished forming into his cock.

"I know Sansy. So do I, but we told Wings we'd hold off so we wouldn't disturb everyone." She said.

But hell she wanted this sexy ass skeleton, who would have killed Don Asgore for her.

"I know we did, but realizing the fact that I almost lost you today is making me more needy, I guess." Sans said softly.

Amaya's soul clenched at the thought. "I won't be leaving you anytime soon, Sansy." She said, kissing his neck.

Sans sighed, content. He forced his magic away and wrapped his arms around Amaya.

"I love you, Doll-face." He said softly.

"I love you too, Bone-head " she replied, nuzzling him gently.

Sans closed his eye sockets and began to fall asleep. They'd have to be awake early to finish the house after all.

Amaya closed her eyes and basically wrapped herself around Sans, then she too began to fall asleep.

Wings was lying awake in bed, thinking about the pretty little human who had caught his interest. Hopefully she'd eventually go out with him, or at least give him a chance. Though he doubted it, because of the fact that he was a mobster and a top dog at that. But that just meant it was easier for him to protect her, right?

The tall Skeleton let out a groan. He wanted someone to share his bed with. The oldest Gaster brother sat up in his bed with a sigh and got out of his bed with a frown. He went over to his desk and pulled out the designs for some weapons he was working on.

He began to work on the designs again, hopefully to tire himself out, so his brain would stop, and he could sleep. Maybe he would go with his brothers again tomorrow?

Though that would risk leaving his territory unprotected. He wanted to catch a glimpse of the woman who had captured his soul. Why did she interest him so much? Was it because she didn't carry the same prejudices against monster-kind that other humans did? Or was it something else?

His soul beat against his chest and he face-desked with a groan. He really wanted her to give him a chance. 

He sighed and stood up from his desk, heading downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Get a grip, Wingdings Gaster." He muttered.

"You've a human city to work on taking over and making better. You've no time for a relationship." He muttered to himself. 

But oh how he wanted her. He couldn't help himself. He wanted her more than pretty much anything else right now. He made it to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, then he got himself some water. 

He took a drink of the water and sighed. Why couldn't he get the short, cute looking brunette out of his mind? Was he truly that infatuated with her already?

Wings finished the glass of water and sighed. She was still on his mind. "Damn it. I barely know her and I want her." He mumbled.

He headed back upstairs and put the weapon designs away with a sigh. He should try and sleep again. 

He laid in bed and closed his eye sockets with an irritated sigh. He needed to sleep and soon, or he'd be grumpy as hell tomorrow.

He wondered if Frisk knew what she did to him? Making him obsess over her like this. He turned on his side and let out a growl. Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. He hated it when his brain wouldn't stop running, but he didn't hate his thoughts right now. Rather he let his mind go, since he wouldn't be sleeping.

Wings thought of Frisk laying next to him in his arms and smiled. Oh hell, he wanted that. He wanted that so bad. He would shower her with love and kisses.

He'd also be able to protect her from all the worst scum in the city, both human and Fell. And if anyone dared to touch her with the exception of friends and family, there'd be hell to pay.

Wings sighed, might as well be productive, if he could while the cute brunette was on his mind. He went back to his desk and pulled out the weapon designs again, working on a few calculations. 

Amaya woke up and unwrapped herself from around Sans with a sigh. Maybe she wasn't completely over the trauma of being raped by Don Asgore. She just had a really bad Nightmare.

She looked at Sans, surprised he hadn't woken up. She held back a sob and got out of bed, heading to Wings' room.


	10. Chapter Nine: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya has a nightmare and gets comforted by her adoptive older brother and her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> ***Please note this chapter includes a descriptive recount of rape.***

She knocked on the door and waited. 

"Come in, Amaya. Another nightmare, I presume?" He asked. 

She nodded as she walked in, setting herself on the bed. "Guess I'm not as over it as I thought." She said, hugging herself. "Though I'm surprised you answered so quickly. You haven't been to sleep yet, have you?" She asked.

"Nope. Sleep escapes me, chased away by a lovely brunette singer." He answered. "But let's talk about your nightmare. What happened in it?" Wings asked.

"It was awful... I don't wanna..." She muttered.

"Running from the problem won't make things better. Talking about your nightmares might help. I'm willing to be your therapist, since I can keep a clear head. Sans will get pissed thinking about it." Wings said calmly, folding his hands on his desk.

Amaya growled. "I hate it when you're right." She said with a sigh. She took a deep calming breath, steadying herself.

"Everyone does." He said, earning a glare from Amaya.

"Okay. The nightmare started after I had finished singing at one of the many bars in Fell City. I had just changed out of my performing attire and left the dressing room. Then I left the bar and was pulled into a dark alleyway by Don Asgore's mutts.

They had fetched me for their boss and took me to an abandoned warehouse in Waterfall, where he was waiting. He proceeded to rip my shirt open and push my skirt above my waist."

She paused and looked at Wings. She still felt the shame after all these years. She could feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"H-He didn't even bother to remove my underwear, just casually ripping off my bra and tying my wrists up above my head with it, so I couldn't fight back as he groped my chest. And those claws trailong down my stomache, until they got to my panties, ripping those off with a lazy twist of his wrist.

He paused to undo his pants and pull them down enough to release his his cock and just mercilessly shoved himself inside me. It was so painful. I kinda zoned out and went inside myself until he was finished with me and had his mutts beat me and leave me me for dust outside Snowdin, where Sans found me."

She was hugging herself tightly now and crying, mostly from shame.

Wings went over to her and hugged her gently. "Well when we're done with Don Wilkes, we'll definitely get revenge on Don Asgore." He said. He could feel the poor fox monster shaking from crying.

"I can sing again, but the fucking nightmares are back full force." She mumbled.

Sans woke up, noticing Amaya gone. He heard speaking coming from his older brother's room and went to investigate. 

"What am I gonna do Wings? What if they get worse? I won't be of any damn help if I'm losing sleep to some god damn nightmares." She said. 

Sans frowned. Since when did his little lady have nightmares and what were they about?

"Well you could be like Sans and suffer in silence. I know he has nightmares occasionally. You see some shit in this business. Or you could talk to me and hope they get better." He said.

Sans continued frowning. He didn't suffer in silence, did he? Okay maybe he did, but only because he didn't want to bother anyone.

"I can still feel the pain sometimes from that night as well. Especially after a nightmare. Sometimes it feels like I'm back in that warehouse, tied up underneath Don Goat Bastard, being raped all over again. And once again I'm a scared eighteen year old Fox monster losing her virginity unwillingly to a man who thinks he can do as he pleases." She was shaking again, but she had her hands in her hair, digging her nails into her scalp.

"Sans, I know you're out there. You may as well come in, you have more experience in dealing with nightmares and their aftermath than I do." Wings said.

Sans walked into his older brother's room and went to the bed, hugging Amaya close. "Shh... Shh... You're okay, he can't hurt you anymore." He said, gently taking her hands and removing them from her hair. "Wings, Paps, and I will protect you." He said softly.

Amaya let out a sob and hugged Sans. "But it almost happened again. You were right, I was reckless. It was stupid." She said softly.

"Reckless, yes. Stupid, no. You can do what you love again, right? That counts for something. The nightmares will go away eventually. Until then you've got us for support. You're family. Even if you and I hadn't gotten together. You've been with us for ten years. Wings and Paps are just as protective of you as they'd be if you were our sibling. And me, well you know how I feel about you, doll." Sans said.

Amaya took a deep breath and nodded. "Mhm. I know. Thanks Sans. Thanks Wings. She said softly. She snuggled closer to Sans and sighed. 

"I'm so lucky you found me that night, ten years ago." She said and fell asleep again.

"Me too." He said and kissed the top of her head. He looked at his brother. "Thanks for comforting Amaya." He said. 

"Why wouldn't I? It is just like you said. She's family, Sans. She became family the day you brought her home. She's become an important member of our family. We'd all be fucked up emotionally and mentally if something were to happen to her. You more so than Papyrus and I. Though what she told me wasn't exactly a nightmare, but a memory of that night amd what Asgore did to her has my blood boiling." Wings said with a glare at the floor.

"What did she tell you?" Sans asked, running his fingers through Amaya's hair as he watched his brother.

She told me basically word for word, What Asgore did to her the night you brought her home. And he needs to pay for it." Wings said.

"We can't afford a war with Don Asgore's gang right now. Amaya told me that earlier when I thought she had died. I was going to kill Asgore or die trying. I was so pissed. But then I heard Amaya's voice in my mind and relief washed over me." Sans said.

"I could tell. You get tense when you're pissed off." Wings said. He yawned. "Can I have my bed?" He asked. Talking to Amaya had helped to distract him. Maybe he could sleep now.

"Yeah. Should probably get back to sleep anyways." Sans said. 

Wings watched his younger brother disappear with Amaya and laid in his bed, closing his eye sockets. Soon he drifted off to sleep.

Sans reappeared in his room and carried Amaya to his bed. From what he heard, he would never be like that fucker. He'd fully expect her to dust him.

He laid her in his bed and kissed her forehead, then he went to the other side and crawled in the bed, laying down. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and sighed. 

He closed his eye sockets, feeling the rhythm of his soul pounding in his chest. Damn he loved her. He'd die for her. He'd kill for her. More importantly, he'd live for her.

Soon he was snoring into her hair with a content smile on his face.

Morning came all too soon and Papyrus opened Sans' door, yelling for him to wake up. He sat up slightly and glared at his brother.

"Look bro, Amaya, Wings, and I each didn't get much sleep, so be a little more quieter." He growled. Amaya shifted next to him, mumbling in her sleep.

"But we have to finish the house, brother!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I know, but Amaya had a bad night." He said. He didn't know if she wanted Paps to know about her nightmares. And he wanted to be at Amaya's side when she woke up.

Amaya groaned softly and growled. "Damn it Papyrus, must you be so loud, so early in the morning..." She mumbled with a low growl.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention, unless she wakes up on her own, my little lady isn't much of a morning person." He said with a chuckle.

Amaya glared slightly and looked at Sans and Papyrus. "Loud ass numb-skulls." She growled.

Sans chuckled and kissed her gently. "Sorry doll-face, I tried to get him to quiet down." He said.

Papyrus flinched slightly. Sans had been right, Amaya looked like she had been through Hell and back.

"Amaya are you okay?" Papyrus asked. 

"Fuck no, I'm not! I've got a headache, I slept like shit last night, and I had a fucking nightmare." She growled and laid back down, pulling the blanket over her head.

Then she pulled Sans back down next to her and snuggled with him. "Sans didn't sleep well either, as he was helping me get over my nightmare." She said.

Papyrus sighed and left Sans' room. Amaya was indeed scary when she didn't wake up on her own. 

Maybe Wings was up. He went to the kitchen to see if the oldest Gaster brother was drinking his morning coffee. 

Nope. Papyrus sighed again and began to cook breakfast. Well this was lonely.

"Amaya, you shouldn't have snapped at Paps like that. He was just trying to help by waking us for the day." Sans said, kissing her gently.

"Sansy, I know, but he was so loud and my head was pounding." She whined. She'd apologize later.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna get up and help Paps finish our house." He said with a smile.

"Okay. I'm gonna try and sleep this headache off." She said softly.

Sans got out of bed and nodded. "Alright, my sweet." He said and walked over to the other side of the bed. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. 

She closed her eyes with a soft sigh and fell back asleep.

"I hope you feel better soon." He whispered. 

He walked out to the kitchen and sat down. "Amaya said she'd apologize later, Paps. She just had a rough night." Sans said. He watched his brother and grinned. "You look a little bonely, bro. Need a friend?" 

Papyrus groaned and shot a glare at the older skeleton. "No. No puns. Also, it's okay. I'm surprised you didn't stay with her." The taller Skeleton said. 

"Nah. A promise is a promise. And needs to be kept." Sans said with a grin. Plus he was looking forward to breaking in that house.

Wings made his way to the kitchen groggily, hearing the sound of his brothers' talking. "Amaya's still asleep?" He observed.

"She's sleeping off a headache from last night's nightmares, Wings." Sans explained. 

"I see." The oldest Gaster said thoughtfully. "Want me to stay here with Amaya then?" 

"Please. I'd feel better knowing she wasn't here alone. Especially after the doozy of a nightmare she had last night." Sans said softly.

"Alright." Wings said. He'd miss seeing a possible glimpse of Frisk to help Amaya.

"Thanks Wings." Sans said and teleported him and Paps to the park in the human city. They began to work on the house and finished a few hours later.

Amaya woke up a few hours later, feeling guilty for snapping at Paps and got out of bed. She changed her clothes, then headed downstairs, running into Wings.

"Oof! Sorry Wings!" She said with a squeak. She was kinda surprised anyone was home. 

"It's okay, Amaya." He said with a chuckle.

"Where are Sans and Paps?" She asked. 

"They went to finish the new place in the human city." Wings answered. "More importantly, how are you feeling?" He asked. 

"My headache's gone, but I feel guilty for snapping at Paps this morning." She said softly, her ears drooping slightly.

"Well they should be home any time now." Wings said.

Sure enough, Sans teleported Paps and himself home.

"Wings the new home in the human city is done!" Papyrus called out.

"Wonderful." Wings said with a smile.


	11. Chapter Ten: New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya apologizes to Paps and then Sans takes her to the new place, only to find an unexpected guest asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the Chapter.

Amaya followed Wings to the living room. "Paps, can I talk to you?" She asked softly.

"Sure, Amaya." Papyrus said, looking down at the shorter monster.

"About this morning, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I had a headache and I didn't sleep well. I felt guilty all morning. I hope you'll forgive me." She said.

"Of course I'll forgive you, Amaya! You're basically family!" Papyrus said, ruffling the fox monster's hair fondly.

Amaya smiled and hugged Papyrus. "Thanks Paps." She said, then walked over to Sans and kissed him. "How did working on the house go?" She asked.

"It came and went. It's done. You and I can stay there now after we eat dinner with Wings and Paps." Sans said. 

Amaya smiled. Now they could play without disturbing anyone. 

"Oh, Wings, Frisk stopped by and said she'd like to take your offer for dinner, one night." Sans said.

Wings perked up at his brother's statement. "Really, that's great!" He said happily.

Amaya smiled. That was good news. Her stomache growled and she blushed. "Can we make dinner?" She asked with a grin.

Papyrus nodded with a chuckle. "Of course!" He said.

Amaya and Sans worked on setting the table. To anyone watching, it would look like they were dancing somehow. They never ran into each other or tripped each other up.

"I'm glad Frisk accepted Wings' offer for dinner." Amaya said, smiling softly.

"Me too." Sans said with a slight nod. He couldn't wait to get Amaya alone in the new house at the park in the human city.

Amaya couldn't wait either. She was excited to see the finished project. She felt bad for not helping Sans and Paps finish building it.

Suddenly Wings got a call from Don Wilkes. "What, tonight? We're about to sit down for dinner. It really can't wait until morning?" 

He paused to let the the old man answer and sighed. "Fine. We'll meet you when you get here." He growled. 

"Sans, Amaya, we need to get ready to recieve Don Wilkes. He needs those weapons we promised him, today." Wings said.

"Why? Could it be they finally find Bruno's body or rather, what's left of it?" Amaya asked. 

Sans grinned. "They're on their way right now, aren't they?" He asked.

"They are. We need to get the weapons packed and ready for shipping." Wings said. 

Sans, Amaya, and Papyrus nodded and stood. Their dinner was going to get cold.

"They couldn't have found him tomorrow?" Amaya grumbled.

Sans had to agree. He wanted nothing more than to eat dinner with his family then teleport Amaya and himself to their house in the human city. 

He could already imagine the fun they were going to have.

-Ans! Sans! Pay attention! You almost tripped!" Amaya said, gripping his arm.

"O-oh, sorry. I was thinking about something." He said with a chuckle.

"About our night that might possibly get ruined by this human?" She asked with a grin.

Sans nodded and grinned. "Yes. I've been looking forward to this all day." He said with a smirk.

"Well with the four of us working together, things will get done faster." Amaya said. 

"Agreed." He had heard about how unpleasant this human was from Amaya and Sans. He didn't want to be around him for very long.

Sans kissed Amaya quickly and they made it to the storage and began to pack the crates.

They had just finished when Don Wilkes and some of his men arrived to grab the weapons. 

"So can I ask what has you collecting early?" Wings asked. 

"None of your business, monster." Don Wilkes spat. 

Amaya was shocked at how well Wings was keeping his temper in control, but she saw his fists clench in anger behind his back. 'Oof... Wilkes, you stupid fool...'

Sans saw something different. He saw the Hands Wings was able to summon squeeze the air threateningly before disappearing with a silent snap of Wings' fingers.

"From one Don to another, I believe it does concern me, Don Wilkes. Seeing as my brother and Amaya are going to be staying there. What if this threat that has you so worried crosses over into my territory?" Wings asked. 

It'd been awhile since any of them had seen Wings play kiss-ass to anyone, but Amaya had to admit, he was pretty damn good at it. 

"Well we found the body of the guy that used to be in charge of your territory. His body was completely mutilated, but still recognizable. Thinking it was the work of some kinda weird cult that just moved into town." Wilkes said, spitting at Wing's feet.

Amaya pretended to gag. "Oh no! Not Bruno! He must have been attacked after we left him, Sans." Amaya said in shock.

"Must have, Doll." Sans agreed. What an actress. His fox was talented, as if she didn't remember helping him rip that human apart. 

Oh she did. Amaya looked at Sans, the facade of shock still on her face. 

"Well these weapons are good at getting rid of a bunch of people at once." Wings said, ignoring the two lovers. 

"Whole groups?" Wilkes asked. 

"Yeah. It's better that way, right?" Sans asked.

I was just gonna kill the leaders and bring the rest into my group. You can never have to many henchmen." Wilkes answered.

"Wouldn't that be wasteful though? For us monsters, it's all about respect and fear. What better way to make people fear you, than to completely wipe out your enemies? Why do you think there are only two Dons in Fell City. Neither one is strong enough to overpower the other, and believe me, they've tried. Besides, showing mercy to a few wouldn't guarantee their loyalty." Amaya said with a sadistic giggle. 

'Amaya, your inner sadist is showing.' Wings warned mentally.

'Sorry Wings, I thought it would help.' She replied. 

'It might actually.' He answered.

"Besides, what would you do if an entire group of your men were disloyal to you? Kill them all or kill a few and spare the rest? Where's the lesson in that? Traitors deserve punishment, right?" She asked, pressing herself against the old Don's back. Ugh, she hated this.

Sans let out a low growl when Amaya, his Amaya, pressed herself against the old man. But he saw a flicker of a thought pass through those greedy eyes. Apparently what Amaya was saying was making sense to the Don.

"Get off me, ya monster bitch." The Don growled and pulled away from Amaya. Then he got in his tacky car.

Amaya let out a dark chuckle and shook herself. "Ugh, I need a shower. That was awful." She muttered.

"He is a rude human, isn't he?" Wings asked as the car and truck drove off.

"One of the worst." Sans replied.

"I think his usefulness is about nearing it's end." Wings said.

"Killing him and his men will be so much fun." Amaya said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, sweetheart." Sans said.

The four mobster monsters headed back to the house and ate dinner, then Sans teleported Amaya and himself to the new house. 

Amaya looked around and smiled. "Wow Sans, you and Paps did a great job!" She exclaimed. 

Sans smiled. "Thanks Doll. Paps did most of the work though." He said.

Amaya continued to explore the new place. "Sans, come here!" She said when she noticed Frisk, asleep on the couch.

"What is it...?" He started, when Amaya shushed him. He made his way over and chuckled. 

"She must have come back after Paps and I left. She asked about you as well. I told her you had stayed home in Fell City, because you weren't feeling good. I told her we, as in you and I, would be coming back later and moving in." Sans said.

"I see. She's a good human. I hope things work out for her and Wings. Then all we'd have to is find someone, human or monster, for Paps." Amaya said. 

Sans nodded. "Should we wake her and walk her home? I was hoping to have the place to ourselves tonight." He said.

"I know but, we can't just kick her out. Wings would be upset with us." Amaya said.

Sans tensed. Their fun was going to have to wait, wasn't it? "I hate it when you're right." Sans said with a sigh.

Amaya laughed. "I said that same phrase to Wings when we talked about my nightmare." She said.

Frisk stirred. She heard voices. Did someone break into her apartment? The thought scared her enough to make her bolt up. She looked around. Wait, she wasn't in ber apartment...

The brunette blinked, where was she? Oh right, she had went back to the house to wait for Sans and Amaya. She must have fallen asleep waiting.

"Good evening Frisk." Amaya said smiling.

"Are you feeling better, Amaya?" Frisk asked.

"Yes. Thanks for your concern. I'm touched." She said.

"Well that's what friends do, right? Worry about each other?" Frisk asked.

"I suppose." Amaya replied.

"Wings said he'd see you tomorrow, Frisk. He's really happy you decided to give him a chance." Sans said.

"I should get going home then! So I can get a good night's sleep!" Frisk said.

"We'll walk you home. It's not safe for you to walk about this late by yourself." Amaya said.

Sans nodded. "Yeah. We would be upset if anything were to happen to you." He said.

Wings would probably dust them. Amaya didn't want to be dust just yet.

Neither did Sans. And he knew if anything happened to Frisk, Wings would definitely dust them.

"Thanks." Frisk said. She stood and stretched, slightly stiff from falling asleep on the couch. 

"No problem, Frisk." Amaya said smiling.

"Besides we'd be happy to make sure you got home safely. Can't have anyone getting hurt." He said.

Amaya nodded. Agreed. Sansy and I got you, dear." She said.

Frisk snorted. "Sansy?" She asked, earning a glare.

"Only Amaya's allowed to call me Sansy." He mumbled.

"Yeah, it's sorta my pet name for him. One of them." Amaya said with a chuckle.

"I see. It's cute." Frisk said with a grin. 

"'M not cute. 'M ferocious." Sans said frowning.

"Sure you are Lazy-bones." Amaya said, kissing his cheekbone.

Sans blushed. "Quit teasing me, woman." He mumbled.

"Hmm... Nope!" She replied playfully.

Frisk watched the dynamic between Sans and Amaya, giggling.


	12. Walking Home and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Sans go to walk Frisk home, but run into unexpected trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter!

Sans, Frisk, and Amaya left the house in the park.

"Lead the way, missy." Sans said with a easygoing smile.

Amaya knows the way, she could lead." Frisk said. 

"This is semi-true. I kinda forgot." Amaya chuckled. The night-furred fox looked embarrassed to admit that she had a bad memory.

"Alright." Frisk said with a laugh. She began to make her way home, the two monsters following her closely.

Sans took Amaya's hand in his and sighed softly. He was getting sleepy. So much for having a good time with his little lady tonight.

Amaya glanced at Sans and grinned. "Sleepy Sansy?" She asked.

"A little, why?" He asked. He glanced around, keeping an eye socket out for trouble. 

Amaya's ears twitched. "Just wondering. You look like you're losing interest in playing tonight." She said. 

Amaya's ears shot forward and she pulled Frisk behind her. "Close your eyes, Frisk. This could get graphic." She said. She didn't want to ruin the girl's innocence.

Frisk did as Amaya asked, but not before she saw a knife made of bright red bone appear in Sans' hand. 

"What is it, Amaya?" The skeleton asked.

"Someone with malicious intent is coming." She growled.

A human male appeared from the shadows. Amaya's nose wrinkled in disgust. He smelled of alcohol and ill will. She let out a growl.

"What are you doing, human?" Amaya asked. "Don't you know this is our territory?"

The human scoffed. "Go back to your own city, freaks!" He shouted. He rushed at Amaya who dodged, pulling Frisk with her. Amaya still got hit, however.

Sans noticed and glared. He went over to Amaya and Frisk and teleported them back to the house at the park. 

He wasn't as good, but he worked some healing magic on Amaya. "Stay here. Keep Frisk safe in case someone attacks here." He said.

"Sans, I can take care of myself!" Amaya growled.

"Yes, but you're also protecting someone else. It'd be easier to protect her here, cause there are places she can hide." Sans said.

"Right. Okay. But if you get dusted, I'll be pissed off..." She muttered.

"I won't get dusted by a drunk human." He said.

Frisk watched him teleport away. "Will he be okay?" 

"In the ten years I've ever known him, the only two he's ever lost to are Wings and Paps." Amaya replied.

"It must be hard to watch him go." Frisk observed. 

"Nah, I know he'll come back. Wings personally trained him and Paps." Amaya said smiling.

"You have so much faith in him." Frisk said. 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? He's my mate. Or in human terms, boyfriend." Amaya said.

"I see. Would it be like this if I got with Wings? Waiting to see if he comes home hurt everyday?" Frisk asked.

"No. Wings is the Don. The only thing he really does is meet with the other Dons, unless another Don were come into his territory as an act of war." Amaya explained. 

"If he doesn't need to do stuff like this anymore, then why stay?" Frisk asked.

"Because he wants to make the world a decent place. Get rid of people like Don Asgore or Don..." Amaya cut off as Sans teleported back in, breathing heavily. 

"Taken... Care... Of..." He breathed out. 

Amaya looked him over and sighed in relief. "Alright. Frisk, why don't you stay the night tonight? It's safer." She said.

Sans nodded. "I agree. You can sleep in one of the rooms." He said. 

Amaya grinned. 'Put her in Wings' room. It's not like he's here.' She thought to Sans.

"I-I wouldn't want to impose!" Frisk exclaimed. 

"You're not. Besides friends have sleepovers, right? Just think of this as a sleepover. Amaya said with a chuckle.

Frisk nodded and smiled. "Alright. I can do that." She said.

Sans led Frisk to Wings' bedroom and and smiled. "Here you go. You can sleep here tonight." He said.

"Thank you, Sans." Frisk said softly. 

Amaya had followed as well. She was ready for bed too. 'What a day.' The fox monster thought with a frown.

Sans looked at Amaya. "You okay? Should I call Wings?" He asked.

"'M fine. Just sleepy. Healing magic makes you drowsy you know." Amaya said. 

Sans nodded and smiled. "I know. Go get some rest. You're by my room if you wanna sleep in there." He said.

Amaya nodded and went into Sans' room and crawled into the bed. 

'So warm and comfy!' She thought happily. 

Sans walked in a few moments later and got into bed next to her. "Like it?" He asked.

"Mhm. It's so warm and comfy." She murmured sleepily. She snuggled close to him and sighed softly. 

"So much for playing tonight." He said with a teasing chuckle.

"I agree. Though there is always tomorrow." She said, nuzzling him. 

"This is true." He said with a grin. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. 

Amaya closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Sans watched his little lady sleep. He was watching for any signs of nightmares. He'd quickly wake her and comfort her.

Soon however, his eye sockets were drooping closed and he too, fell asleep.

Amaya shot awake and looked around. 'Calm down. You're safe. No one is hurting you...' She thought to herself. She sighed and looked at Sans, amethyst eyes softening lovingly.

She got out of bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. She sat at the kitchen table and sighed. "Fucking hell..." She muttered and laid her head on the table with a soft thud.

Frisk woke up. She had to use the bathroom and she wanted water. Did Sans show her where the bathroom was? She looked around. Did they have a restroom?

She made her way to the kitchen and found Amaya shaking with silent sobs. "Amaya, what's wrong?"

Amaya jumped and looked at Frisk. "N-nothing. I didn't think anyone was awake." Amaya said. 

"I woke up because I had to use the bathroom, but I don't think Sans showed me where it was." Frisk said.

"Want me to wake him?" Amaya asked wiping her tears away. She didn't want to worry the girl with her silly nightmares.

"Don't have to. Follow me and I'll show you both." Sans said. 

Amaya and Frisk followed Sans as he showed them where the restroom was.

"We'll be in the kitchen when you're done." Sans said and took Amaya's hand, leading her back to the kitchen.

"Sans' what are you...?" She asked. 

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" He interrupted and began making three cups of tea. 

"Yes, I did..." She replied.

"What was it about?" He asked. 

"Everyone I cared about getting killed. You, Paps, Wings, and now Frisk..." She said softly.

Sans hugged her. "No one is gonna kill us." He said, softly.

"That's what someone said in my family before they were were killed." She said softly.

Sans frowned. "Your family's dead? I'm sorry." He said, hugging her. 

"It's okay. I killed the bastard who did it." She said. 

Frisk walked back into the kitchen. "You okay, Amaya?" She asked. 

"I am now. Thanks for worrying about me, Frisk." Amaya said. "Sans helped me through it."

"Okay. You can talk to me though, you know that, right?" Frisk said.

"Yeah. I know. That's what besties are for, right?" Amaya asked. 

Frisk nodded. "Yup! Wait Besties? You want me to be your best friend?" She asked.

Amaya nodded. "Of course. We girls have to stick together! Especially against these Bone-heads." She said with a chuckle. 

Sans gasped in fake offense and sighed. "Still outnumbered." He teased. 

"Still smarter." Amaya shot back with a grin. 

"Wings is smarter." He stated.

"Wings is a near genius. Don't you compare me to him. I'm still smarter than you and Paps." She teased. 

"I mean it has been proven that women are smarter than men." Frisk said with a shrug.

Sans sighed. "Let's get some more sleep. Wings and Paps are gonna be here in the morning."

Amaya nodded and smiled. She was calm now. They had finished their tea during their teasing.

Amaya stood from the table and waited for Sans and Frisk to stand. "Goodnight again, Frisk." She said and made her way to the room after the others had stood.

Sans followed Amaya and laid in bed as she climbed in bed and sighed. 

"I love you, Sansy. Goodnight." She said smiling. She kissed him and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Love you too, doll-face." He said smiling. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Sweet dreams, my little fox." He said and closed his eye sockets.

Soon everyone was asleep, snoring peacefully. Amaya and Sans were snuggled together and Frisk was hugging one of Wings' pillows.

Frisk nuzzled the pillow in her sleep and sighed softly.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Asking About a Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans, Wings, Amaya, and Frisk plan a double date and Wings gives Amaya the day off to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter!

Amaya woke up that morning to the sound of Wings and Paps walking in. 

"Sansy, Wings and Paps are here. Wake up." She said and got out of bed. 

She headed to Wings' room to see Frisk already straightening up.

"Morning, Frisk." Amaya said. 

"Good morning. Is that Wingdings and Papyrus I hear?" Frisk asked. 

"Wow, you remembered their names!" Amaya said shocked. 

"Amaya, who are you talking...?" Wings started until he saw Frisk. 

"Good morning, Frisk. I didn't think you'd be here." He said. 

"About that, it was safer for her to stay the night. Sans and I tried to walk her home, but on the way, we were attacked." Amaya said. 

"You're okay?" He asked. 

"I am. Amaya was injured protecting me, but Sans healed her." Frisk said. 

Wings looked at Amaya. "Where were you hurt?" He asked. 

"Just my shoulder. It's okay. Sans took care of it." Amaya said.

"Still let me see it. You know Sans isn't the best at healing magic." Wings said.

"Fine." She said and showed him her shoulder.

"He actually did a decent job. It will scar, however." Wings said. 

"Of course it's gonna scar. Like you said, I'm not as good at healin' as you or Paps." Sans said as he walked out of the bedroom. 

"I don't mind having another scar. I've already got multiple." Amaya said with a dismissive shrug.

Wings went over to Frisk and smiled. "They were hospitable to you?" He asked.

"Very. Amaya and I are best friends now." Frisk replied. 

"Oh? That's good. I'm glad. Also Sans told me you agreed to dinner." He said smiling.

"Perhaps we could make it a double date? Sans and Amaya deserve a relaxing dinner as well." Frisk said.

Wings thought about this and smiled. "That sounds nice. Okay." 

Frisk smiled. "I'll let Amaya know!" She said happily.

Wings' soul clenched in his chest at her happy smile. 'Hell, I'm smitten. This could be bad.' He thought. 

Frisk rushed over to Amaya, giggling. "You and Sans are double dating with Wings and I tonight!" She said. 

Amaya looked at Frisk and sighed. "Alright. Sounds nice." She said with a grin.

"What sounds nice?" Sans asked, walking up behind Amaya. 

"A double date with Wings and Frisk." Amaya said smiling.

"What? Would you really be okay going into public with a group of monsters, doll?" Sans asked.

"I don't care what people think. I said I'd give Wings a chance, and you and Amaya protected me last night. Amaya even got hurt..." Frisk said softly. 

"It's no worries, Frisk. I'm glad to help out a friend." Amaya said smiling.

Wings walked over to the group and smiled. "What time should we head out? I'd still like to be home before eight thirty, so Papyrus doesn't worry." He said.

"So how about six or six thirty?" Frisk suggested.

"Sounds fine to me." Amaya said. 

Sans nodded and looked at Wings.

Wings smiled. "That sounds great." He said with a grin. 

"Well, I'l make sure Frisk gets home, since it's safer during the day." Amaya said. "Ooh, maybe we could go shopping!" She said, her tail wagging. 

"You know they don't have monster clothes here, Amaya. You'd have to go to Fell City." Sans said. 'Wings wouldn't appreciate it if Frisk was there and got hurt.' He thought to her.

Amaya sighed. "Damn and most human stores won't sell to monsters either." She muttered. 

"Wings, can I take Frisk shopping? We need something cute for our date." She said. "I'll make sure she stays safe." 

"I trust you, Amaya. So, yes, you can take her shopping. However, if something happens to her, then I'll be pissed." He said. 

She nodded and looked at Sans. "Of course. She's my bestie. I would never let anything happen to her." She said. 

Wings nodded and smiled. "Okay. Take the car. And some G. We'll take care of things today." He said. 

"Thanks Wings! You're the best!" Amaya said, hugging her older brother figure.

Wings hugged her back and ruffled her hair fondly. "Go have fun. Be safe. Stay out of Hotland and the Capitol." He said. 

"Alright." She said and moved away. 

Wings looked at Frisk and took her hand. "Stay by Amaya.she'll keep you safe. Don't go following any strange monsters." He said and kissed the back of her hand. 

"Will do." Frisk said, blushing slightly at the gesture.

'Wings, you flirt.' Amaya teased mentally, causing the older male to turn violet.

'Shut up, Amaya. It seemed like the right thing to do.' He thought back.

Frisk looked at Wings curiously. 'He blushes violet? That's kinda adorable.' She thought.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and frisk go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter!

"Come on Frisk!" Amaya said, grabbing the brunette by the hand. 

"Wait, don't I get a kiss?" Sans asked Amaya. 

Amaya looked at Sans and snorted. "No. Kisses are for losers." She teased, a smile on her face. 

"Wow. That's cold sweetheart." He said. 

"You love me and you know it." She said, pulling him into a kiss by his vest. 

"Absolutely adore ya, doll." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her back.

"Sans! Amaya! There is work to be done!" Papyrus said as he walked in, noticing them practically making out.

Amaya pulled away from Sans and grinned at his crimson face. "Not for me today Paps. Wings gave me the day to help Frisk get ready for their date." She said, smudging the truth a bit.

"Oh, Hello Tiny Human!" Papyrus said, noticing Frisk.

"H-hello, Papyrus." Frisk said softly. 

"Well we should get going. We're taking the car." Amaya said. She led the other girl off and smiled. 

"Are you really the only girl?" Frisk asked. 

"Yes. I'm really hoping you decide to keep going out with Wings. Then if we can find Paps a girl, it'll be even." She replied.

Frisk laughed. "I mean Wings is pretty charming, but the whole mobster thing is throwing me off. I decided to give him a chance because he seems nice, but we'll see." Frisk said. 

Amaya nodded. "Right, completely understandable. He wouldn't be mad if didn't date him. Maybe a little crushed, but not mad." Amaya explained. 

"Does he really blush violet?" Frisk asked.

"That is based on the color of their magic. So yes, Wings does blush a nice shade of violet. His tears and tongue are also violet. Sans' magic is red in color, so his tears, tongue, and blush are red. Paps is orange, and the same thing goes for his tears, tongue, and blush." Amaya said.

"Tongues? How is that possible?" Frisk asked, bewildered.

"Their magic can form into a tongue if they want it to. It's kinda cool. It glows." Amaya answered. 

"Oh. I see." Frisk said. They got into the car and and Amaya told the driver where they were going.

' Wings, what colors do you think would look good on her? Or shall we just try things on?' She thought to the older skeleton.

'Just try things. Pick what you girls like, my treat.' Wings replied.

'Thanks Wings.' Amaya replied.

"So Frisky, got any favorite colors?" Amaya asked the brunette.

"Not really. I just wear whatever." Frisk answered. 

"Hmm... Okay. Well that gives us a lot to work with." Amaya said with a grin. "Also Wings said to get what we liked, his treat." 

Frisk shook her head. "He doesn't have to do that." She said.

"He wants to. He's interested in you, girl. And he's probably treating me for keeping you safe." Amaya said.

"I see. But can't I buy my own dress?" Frisk asked. She didn't want to use possible blood money.

"Human money isn't good in Fell City. We have our own currency called G, which is also gold." Amaya said.

"Wait, your money is actual gold?" Frisk asked looking at Amaya incredulously.

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" Amaya replied.

"Gold is pretty valuable. Maybe people would hate monsters less if they shared." Frisk said. She didn't hate monsters, but she knew most people did. She didn't really care about having gold either.

"You think so? Humans are weird." Amaya said with a chuckle. 

"Yeah. Most humans are greedy like that. And what do you mean by weird?" Frisk asked.

"Because greed drives most of them. With the exception of you and a few other humans, I have never seen them show compassion to their fellow humans. It's disgusting." Amaya said.

"Me?" Frisk asked. 

"Your scent was on more than your fair share on the money. You covered for the people who couldn't pay that stupid fee, didn't you?" Amaya asked. 

"What are you talking about? I delivered the money. Of course my scent was all over it." Frisk said. 

"I'm not stupid. I can tell the difference between just handling something and being around it. The scent is strong on stuff someone's been around for a longer period of time." Amaya said. 

"Well I'm not gonna let innocent people die." Frisk grumbled.

Amaya smiled. "You're a good person, Frisk. We need a good person in our lives." Amaya said. 

Frisk looked at Amaya curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked. 

"You're caring. You could have easily kept your money, saved it up, left and never looked back." Amaya said with a shrug. "But you didn't, instead you used your hard earned money to cover for the, what was it? The nine humans who couldn't afford it?"

Frisk nodded. "Seven people couldn't pay at all and two people could only afford half."

"Wings chose a good person to become infatuated with." Amaya said with a chuckle.

Frisk blushed. "D-Don't say things like that!" She said.

The two girls arrived at the store in Waterfall and got out of the car.

"Stay close, Frisk." Amaya said, looking around.

Frisk nodded and moved closer to Amaya.

They walked into the store and over to the dresses. Amaya grabbed a couple dresses in a small and medium and handed them to frisk. "Try these on." She said. 

They walked over to the fitting rooms and Amaya looked at the attendant, with a challenging growl.

The attendant opened a fitting room for Frisk and she walked in. 

"Are you crazy, bringing a human here?" The attendant asked. 

"Touch her and you answer to the Gaster family." Amaya growled.

The attendant flinched and looked away. "Fine." She muttered.

Amaya grinned and waited for Frisk to finish trying the dress on. She had picked blues, blacks, and greens for the colors, cause the first color she had seen Frisk in had been a blue performing dress.

Frisk walked walked out in a dress with a sapphire blue bodice and black ankle length skirt.

"Wow that looks lovely!" Amaya said smiling. 

"I like it. Do you think Wings will?" She asked.

"Positive." Amaya said and they headed back to the dresses to help Amaya pick one after Frisk changed back to her sweater dress.

"Maybe you should try wearing red. Sans might like it." Frisk said.

"If you find a red dress you think will look good on me, then I'll try it on, but no promises." Amaya said.

"Alright." Frisk said and began looking at the dresses. She held one up and smiled. 

"How about this one?" Frisk asked.

Amaya looked at the dress. It was mostly black, which faded to a lovely ruby red at the bottom. 

"Okay." Amaya said and headed to the fitting room. "Remember what I said, Kitten. Anything happens to her and you answer to me." She said.

The attendant nodded and swallowed. "Yes ma'am." The female cat monster said.

The cat monster watched Frisk. "So what did you do to be put on the Gaster Family radar?" She asked.

Frisk looked at her. "Well Amaya is my best friend. Why wouldn't she want to keep her friends safe?" She replied. Might as well keep the fact she might be able to be used against Wings a secret.

"I see. So is the whole family protective of you or just Amaya?" The attendant asked. 

"I don't think that's any of your business, Kitten." Amaya said, walking out of the fitting room.

The attendant jumped. "I was just trying to get to know your friend." She said softly.

"You were digging for information. Are you on Asgore's payroll too?" Amaya asked cooly.

"N-No! I would never! Gaster saved us from that bastard!" The cat monster said.

"Hmm..." She hummed.

"That dress looks great on you, Amaya! Look in the mirror!" Frisk said, changing the subject. She was starting to get worried.

"Hmm. I think you're right. Not too sure how I feel about the red though. What do you think, Kitten?" Amaya asked the attendant.

"I think it looks good on you." The cat monster said nervously.

"Why so nervous, Kitten? I'm not gonna dust you." Amaya said, rolling her eyes.

I didn't think you were going to." The cat monster said.

"Amaya let's pay and go back. I'm getting nervous." Frisk said.

"Right." Amaya said and changed back into her clothes and the two girls paid for the dresses.

They headed to the car and Amaya looked at Frisk. "She doesn't know Wings is Interested in you, does she?" She asked.

"Huh? No. I thought it was a good idea to keep that silent." Frisk answered.

Amaya sighed in relief. "Thank the stars. That gets out to the wrong people and you automatically become a target."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Frisk are getting ready for their date when they are attack by a pair of monsters, which Amaya takes care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter!
> 
> **Warning: rape mention and minor character death.**
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to post the chapter. I've been busy. I'll try to update regularly. I'm still writing things down as well.

They got into the car and Amaya smiled. "Wanna see our house here? We could get ready while the boys are working. Make a day of it." Amaya said.

Frisk thought. "Sure. Sounds like fun." 

"Take us to the house in Snowdin, Driver." Amaya said.

The driver nodded and began to drive, headed to the house. 

"I'll give you a tour first, if you want. Unless you want to shower first." Amaya said.

"Shower sounds lovely." Frisk said.

"Okay. Showers are first then!" Amaya said happily.

Frisk nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan." She said. The brunette looked at her momster friend and smiled. 

"What?" Amaya asked.

"Why me though? Why is Wings interested in me?" She asked. 

"Probably cause you're a real sweetheart." Amaya answered.

Frisk blushed and shook her head. "Can't be. I'm not a sweetheart. I'm too stubborn and feisty for my own good sometimes." She said.

"And? Doesn't mean you aren't a sweetheart." Amaya said with a grin.

Soon they were at the house. They got out of the car and walked to the simple two story building. 

"Wait, I thought you said Wings was a Don?" Frisk asked, confused.

"He is. He likes things kept simple. There is only four of us, so no need for a huge mansion." Amaya said with a chuckle.

"That makes sense." Frisk said. She was liking Wings more and more.

"And here lately, Sansy and and I have been sleeping in the same bed." Amaya said.

Frisk blushed. "Like sex?" She asked.

Amaya smirked. "Definitely. Especially where Wings and Paps can hear." She said.

"That's a no." Frisk said.

"Not yet. Our first time was supposed to be last night." Amaya answered. 

"Wait, how would that even work?" Frisk asked. 

"My guess is their magic." She said with a shrug. She knew she had felt something down there while she was teasing him.

"This is crazy." Frisk said as the two of them walked into the house. 

Amaya showed Frisk to the guest shower and smiled. 

"Don't bother dressing if you wanna dry off for a bit. It's just the two of us here." Amaya said.

Frisk nodded and turned the hot water on. 

Amaya headed to the other shower and paused. Did she show Frisk where the towels were?

She went back to the guest shower and knocked. "Hey Frisk, I don't think I showed you where the towels were, so I'm just gonna put one in there." She called out. 

"Okay!" Frisk answered stepping into the steaming water. 

Amaya stepped in, opened up a closet door, and placed a towel on top of Frisk's pile of discarded clothes. 

She headed back to the other bathroom and turned on the water as well, making it as hot as she could handle. 

She stepped into her own shower and sighed happily.

Soon both girls were washed and lounging in their towels. 

"Wings and Sans would be freaking if they were here right now." Amaya said with a chuckle.

"Why?" Frisk asked.

"Because, Wings likes you. So him seeing you sitting in nothing but a towel would get him hella excited." Amaya said.

"I see." Frisk said with a smile.

"Frisk go to the bathroom and hide." Amaya said calmly. They weren't alone anymore.

Frisk looked confused, but moved to do as told. 

"Wait, it's too late." Amaya said, looking at their unwanted visitors, Dogamy and Dogaressa. 

"Hey flea-bags, what are ya doing here?" Amaya asked, a growl in her voice.

"We're here for you and the human." Dogamy said.

"Heard something about you two being close to Don Gaster and Sans." Dogaressa said.

"You don't want to do this." Amaya said, casting to illusions. One, a copy of herself and Frisk, and the other a shadow to hide the two of them.

"Orders are orders. It's nothing personal." Dogamy said.

"Just doing as told." Dogaressa agreed.

Amaya growled. "Just stay in this shadow pocket while I take care of these dog-brains." She whispered.

Frisk nodded as Amaya bolted out of the shadow pocket.

She deftly grabbed Dogamy's axe and slashed him with it, then turned to Dogaressa. The female dog monster growled in anguish and rushed Amaya. 

"You'll join your mate shortly." Amaya said coldly.

Frisk watched her friend in fear. This was frightening. She had forgotten that the fox monster was a criminal.

Amaya blocked Dogaressa's swipe with Dogamy's Ax. By the time this was done she'd have a pair of axes to add to her collection.

Dogaressa growled and tried to push Amaya back. "You could have just come with us quietly. Why didn't you?" 

Amaya laughed. "Like I'd let you use us against the brothers. I'd rather be dust."

Amaya used her illusions to vanish and reappear behind Dogaressa, slashing her across the back. The female dog turned to dust next to her mate and Amaya sighed, collecting the ax.

She got rid of the illusions and began to clean up the dust. She glanced at Frisk and froze. The brunette looked scared as hell. Fuck.

"Frisk, are you afraid of me?" Amaya asked softly.

"I don't know. You protected us, but you killed two people." Frisk said.

"They would have done so much worse to us, had we gone with them." Amaya said as she finished vacuuming up the dust. 

Frisk nodded. "Okay. I'm fine... This is fine... We can still have a good night..." She said.

Amaya smiled. Okay, so Frisk's initial shock was over. She'd have to let Wings know.

"I have to shower again. I'll be really quick. Then we can talk about this if you want." Amaya said and headed back to the shower.

Frisk sat on the couch and stared at the spot where the two had been dusted. She had just watched her best friend kill two monsters while protecting her. 

"If you want to cancel today, I can let Wings know." Amaya said as she dried herself off. 

"Just forgot you were capable of killing others, that's all." Frisk answered.

"I told them they didn't wanna do that. Dogs are extremely loyal to the one that holds their leash." Amaya said.

"Who held their leash?" Frisk asked. 

"Don Asgore. The Don of Hotland and New Home." Amaya answered.

"Isn't he the same one that..." Frisk asked. 

"Yes. He is the same one that raped me." Amaya answered. 

Frisk frowned slightly and looked at the floor. 

Amaya looked at the time. "We should start getting ready. It's gonna take a bit to get back to the human city." Amaya said.

Frisk nodded and pulled on the pretty new dress she had been gifted.

Amaya began dressing as well, pulling her tail through the special slit designed for a tail.

"Amaya can you zip me?" Frisk asked. 

"Sure!" Amaya said and zipped the back of Frisk's dress. "Mind doing the same for me?" 

Frisk nodded and zipped Amaya's dress. "You look great. Red looks good on you."

"Nah. I'm only doing this because I think Sans would like it." Amaya said.

Frisk giggled and began brushing through her hair. 

Amaya sighed and grabbed another hairbrush, slowly beginning to brush out her hair.

Soon the two girls were ready and headed to the car.

"Take us to the home in the human city, please." Amaya said.

The driver nodded and began to drive them back to their location. 

Amaya looked at Frisk. The brunette still looked a bit shaken. "What's on your mind, friend?" She asked.

Frisk sighed. "You guys really are criminals, aren't you? Well meaning and kind, but criminals, nonetheless." Frisk said.

Amaya sighed. "Yes. Unfortunately we are. But this means we can also do anything possible to protect those we care about.

"I see. I know you were protecting me, but it was scary." Frisk said. 

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Frisky." Amaya said. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Impromptu Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya tells Wings what happened and they invite Papyrus along on their date as well. Amaya and Frisk wanna play matchmaker...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this Chapter! Again sorry for the wait on posting new chapters. I'm writing two more stories as well as this one. I'm working on a Dancetale! Sans one and an Underfell Sans one as well as this one. Might start posting the Dancetale one soon.

Soon after their talk the two girls made it back to the park house. They walked inside, waiting for the boys. 

Sans, Wings, and Papyrus walked into the living room, pausing when they saw Amaya and Frisk. 

Papyrus frowned. He needed to find someone. He kinda felt left out. But he put on a grin. "Amaya, Tiny human! You two look lovely!" He said. 

"Thanks Paps!" Amaya said smiling. 

"Thanks Papyrus." Frisk said with a soft smile.

Sans looked at his little lady. Was she actually wearing red? Sure it was just a little at the bottom of her dress, but damn did it look good. "You look foxy, doll." He said. 

Amaya smiled as Papyrus groaned. "Hmm, maybe I can enter the bone zone tonight then." She said, loud enough for only him to hear.

Sans blushed a lovely crimson color and Amaya chuckled. 

"S-Sweetheart, don't tease like that." He mumbled. 

Wings shook his head and looked at Frisk. "You look lovely." He said with a smile. 

"Thanks. Amaya helped me pick it out." Frisk said with a smile. 

"Wings, we need to talk." Amaya said, pulling Wings aside.

"What is it?" Wings asked.

"Dogamy and Dogaressa came to the house and tried to take Frisk and I." Amaya said. 

Wings looked at Amaya, shocked. "When?" He asked.

"Today, while we were getting ready for the date." She answered.

"Did you dust them?" He asked.

"Yup. Got myself a nice new pair of axes now too." She said with a grin.

"Did Frisk see?" He asked.

"Unfortunately. There was no time for her to hide. But she seems to be handling it well. She's rationalizing it as self-defense." Amaya said.

"I see. I really care about her, Amaya. I don't wanna see her scared off..." Wings said.

"I'll do my best. But unfortunately that one was necessary." She said.

"What was her reaction?" Wings asked. 

"At first she was scared and shocked. The she kinda accepted it, rationalizing that we would have been tortured just to hurt you and Sans." Amaya said.

"I see. So as long as it's for self-defense or protection, no killing others in front of Frisk." Wings said.

"Of course. I didn't even want her to see that. Told her she could cancel if she wanted to." Amaya said. 

"Did she?" He asked. 

"Surprisingly no." She replied. 

"Thanks for keeping her safe." Wings said.

"It was nothing. I'd have done it anyways. She's my friend." Amaya chuckled.

"Ever loyal to your friends and family." Wings teased. 

"Someone's gotta take care of you crazy skeletons." Amaya teased, punching Wings, playfully.

"From where I'm standing, we've been taking care of you." Wings retorted. 

"Can't it be a mutual thing?" Amaya asked.

"Sure." Wings answered.

"So where are we going on this date?" She asked. 

"Figured we could talk that out with Sans and Frisk." He replied.

"Okay. Shall we return to the group then?" She asked. 

Wings nodded and headed back towards Sans, Frisk, and Papyrus. His soul clenched slightly in his chest. They already looked like a family.

Amaya noticed Wings pause and looked at him, concerned, until she saw the look in his face.

She followed his gaze and smiled. Definitely neeeded to find Paps someone.

"Think Paps could come with us? Maybe he could hit it off with a nice lady or gentleman." She asked.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker for my younger brother?" He asked.

"Yes. Once you and Frisk get together, and I don't doubt that you will, Paps will be the only one who will be without someone." Amaya said.

"Maybe we should see if Frisk and Sans are okay with it." Wings said. 

'Sans, can you bring yourself and Frisk over here?' Amaya thought to her mate.

Sans looked up and nodded at Amaya.

Frisk and Sans walked over and Amaya explained what she wanted to do. 

"So you wannna hook my younger brother up with some stranger, are you sure that's a good idea, Amaya?" Sans asked.

"I kinda agree with Amaya. Wings has me, kinda. You, Sans, have Amaya, but Papyrus doesn't have anyone." Frisk said. 

"He has Wings and I." Sans said.

"That's not what I meant. You each have the Bonnie to your Clyde, but Papyrus doesn't have that. He deserves a partner in crime too." Frisk said.

Sans appeared to think about what Frisk said and nodded. "I'll ask him." Sans said and went over to his younger brother.

"Hey Paps, the ladies were wondering if ya wanted to join us. It'd probably be better than just cooking for yourself." Sans said.

Papyrus looked at his older brother. "I wouldn't want to intrude..." He started.

"Ya ain't intruding if we invited ya, bro." Sans said with a smile.

"Oh. Are you sure it's okay?" Papyrus asked. 

Sans nodded. "It was Amaya and Frisk's idea. They're trying to get you out on the dating scene, so you can find a partner, bro."

Papyrus blushed orange and sighed. "So they want to play matchmaker..." He groaned. 

"Basically. But they're right. You deserve a Bonnie to your Clyde." Sans said with a chuckle. 

"I'll go. Maybe I will find someone interesting." Papyrus said.

Sans grinned. "Alright. Let's go." He said.

Sans led Papyrus over to the group. "He's coming with us." He said with a smile. 

Papyrus nodded. "Sans said I wasn't intruding... I'm not, am I?" He asked. 

"Nope! You're not intruding, Paps. Frisk and I thought you'd be "bonely" by yourself." Amaya said. 

Sans chuckled as Papyrus groaned. "Don't start punning, Amaya. You'll get Sans started." Papyrus said. 

"But punning with Sans is fun." Amaya said as they all left the house. 

Sans took Amaya's hand and grinned. "At least someone appreciates my puns."


	17. Character Profile: Alexandria 'Alex' Thompson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character! Whoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new character because Papyrus needs love too!

Name: Alexandria 'Alex' Thompson

Age: 23

Sex: Female

Species: Human

Soul Color: Amethyst (grief)/Turquoise (creativity)

Looks: Alex is an average height female with short red and black dyed hair, though her natural is a light strawberry blonde. She has dark green eyes and wears red framed glasses. A light spattering of freckles covers the area across the top of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She's usually seen with a cocky smirk on her face. She is skinny and prefers wearing dark colors, referring to herself as an edge queen.

Personality: To be determined.

Job(s): Alex is a professional mixologist and waitress. 

Eventual Mate: Papyrus

Extra Information: She likes experimenting with mixing different types of alcohol and different flavors. But she won't serve it until she's actually tested it first.

She's also seen Frisk perform while they've both been working at the same bars.

She is also not a racist, just easily startled. She holds a lot of grief in her heart. She also likes to create things. Her apartment in is literally covered in canvases and painting.

She hates it when people disregard the feelings of others and tread on those they should be helping. One could says she's pretty empathetic.

She also hates condescending jerks and racist assholes who think they're better than someone else just because of their skin skin color or species.

She is currently in an abusive relationship and is afraid to break it off.


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes out on their date and meets a new person, who catches Papyrus' interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the first appearance of our beloved waitress and mixologist Alex! 
> 
> **Warning: this chapter contains abuse and violence.**

Soon the five of them made it to the restaurant. They walked in and were greeted by a hostess. 

"How many?" A red and black haired waitress asked. 

"Five." Wings answered. 

"Follow me!" The female said smiling. Only then did she look at the newest patrons. Four of them were monsters and and one of them was the familiar face of Frisk. She bit back a squeak and put on her self confident cocky smirk.

"My name is Alexandria, and I'll be your waitress for the night!" She said cheerfully.

Papyrus looked at the girl, Alexandria, hmm. She was pretty. Though her cocky smirk seemed forced. Was she nervous? Had she never been in the presence of such a great person such as himself? Or was it because they were monsters?

"Can I start you off with drinks?" She had asked. 

Sans had asked for a bottle of mustard, heathen. Frisk and Amaya both asked for water. Wings had asked for whiskey neat. Now she was waiting for him.

"I'll take water as well." He said.

Papyrus continued to look the waitress over and grinned. She certainly was pretty. His soul thumped slightly in his chest as he watched her. 

"...ps! Paps!" Amaya said, waving her hand in front of his eye sockets.

Papyrus jumped and looked at his older brother's mate. "What?" He asked.

"You okay? You're kinda spacing out." Amaya asked. 

"I'm fine." Papyrus heard himself reply, but felt his eye sockets drawn back to the slender form of the waitress. 

He frowned when he saw her being harassed, but chuckled to himself when he saw her handle it.

He watched her make her way back to the bar to get the drinks. He watched as she poured Wings' whiskey, and got their water, as well as grabbing a brand new bottle of mustard for Sans. 

He watched as she began to make her way back to their table, only to be tripped by the jerks she had rejected. 

He heard as she let out a loud squeak and began to stand, only to pause. Was she laughing? He was concerned.

Alex burst out laughing as she hit the floor, the whiskey getting all over her. Great, now she was going to smell like alcohol all night.

She stood angrily and glared at the two jackasses. "You fucktards made me spill a customers drink. I'll be adding it to your bill." She snapped and headed back to grabbed a broom and dust pan to clean the broken glass. 

Once she did that, she went and remade the drinks. She took a different route this time and smiled at the group. "I'm sorry for the wait." She said.

"It is fine. I saw them trip you. It wasn't your fault." She blinked at the skeleton and smiled. 

"Thanks." She said and smiled brightly.

Papyrus felt his soul thump in response to her bright smile. Was this what Wings felt around Frisk? And what Amaya and Sans felt for each other? The tall skeleton was confused.

"... order?" He jumped at the sound of her voice so close to him.

"Whatever you recommend, human." He mumbled, orange dusting his cheeks. He busied himself by sipping his water, while still watching her. 

Amaya watched Paps and smirked. "You've been keeping a close eye socket on our waitress, Paps. Interested?" She asked. 

Papyrus went orange in the cheeks again and frowned. "What are you talking about? I've just never seen a human with more than one color in their hair before. That's all." He said.

"Hmm. You're lying. I think you're interested. Why don't you go talk to her?" Amaya asked. 

Why would I?" Papyrus asked. 

"Because she could be the Bonnie to your Clyde." Frisk said. 

Alex returned near the end of Frisk's statement. Papyrus glanced at her. His soul pounded against his ribs. Maybe he would talk to her after this. 

"May I ask when your shift ends?" Papyrus asked the female. 

Alex look at the skeleton. "What do you want to know that for?" She asked before she noticed the orange dusting his cheek bones. 

"I wanted to talk to you..." Papyrus said. 

"My shift ends in fifteen minutes, but I can't stay and talk." She said holding her wrist gently. The last time she had been late getting home had been bad.

She saw one of the skeletons reach into a pocket and pull out some money. 

"Here's your tip for your wonderful service." He said.

"T-thank you. But you should keep it for the server replacing me." She said. 

"We have enough for them as well." The skeleton said. 

The next person came over and Alex clocked out and practically bolted home. The tall skeleton dressed in red and black on her mind. 

She made it home exactly on time, but her boyfriend was drunk and in a bad mood. 

He gripped her wrist roughly and dragged her inside, slamming her against the now closed door. His other hand gripping her throat. That was going to bruise later. 

"Ma... Matt.. Let... Go... Can't... Breathe..." She gasped out. 

"You smell like expensive cologne, you whoring around?" The male accused.

"N-No! Some customers seated in my section let me use it so I wouldn't smell like whiskey after some assholes tripped me!" Alex explained. 

She looked at matt and saw the manic gleam in his eyes and knew she needed to get out, but she was scared to. He'd hunt her down.

Her mind flashed to the monsters she had seen in the restaurant. Maybe she could go to them for protection?

No. That was stupid. Why would they care? She was a stranger. 

"I think you're lying, you whore. Why would anyone wanna help you?" Matt said. 

Maybe Matt was right. Why would anyone want to help her?

His hand was still gripping her throat, cutting off her air intake. Darkness was fuzzing at the edges of her vision. Suddenly she was released and she slumped against the door, gasping for air.

Matt went to the room and began rummaging through things. That's what she heard.

"M-Matt... What are you...?" She asked, cut off as bags of her stuff was thrown at her. 

"Get out." Matt said to her.

"What?" She heard herself asking. 

"I said get the fuck out, whore! I'm tired of you sleeping around on me." Matt said to her. 

"Fine. I won't be back. You kicked me out." She said, grabbing her bags and heading back to the restaraunt. The bruise already dark on her neck. 

"Heya boss, is there a place I can crash until I can find a place?she asked the owner of the restaurant as she slipped in the back entrance.

"Alex? What happened? Did Matt kick you out?" The owner asked. 

"Yeah. Got a couple of new bruises to go with my new found freedom." Alex said. 

"You should call the cops and press charges. You should have left when he first started hitting you." The owner scolded. 

"I'd be dead if I did that. Anyways, can I change into a turtle neck and work more? I can stay at the bar, if you want." Alex said. 

"No, go put your stuff in the apartment upstairs and get some rest. Also those skeletons and that fox are still here. If you wanted to talk to them." The owner said.

Alex nodded and carried her stuff upstairs. She set her bags on the couch and dug through the bags, looking for a turtle neck. She didn't have any. 

"Fuck and I don't have any makeup to cover it up. But I wanna talk to those monsters." She said to herself.

She looked for a scarf and frowned. She didn't have one of those either. Hell. She headed downstairs and sighed. "Can I get an order of chicken strips with honey mustard?" 

The cook nodded and she waited for her order. 

Once her order was done, she headed to the table that the monsters were sitting at. "Mind if I join you?" She asked.

Papyrus looked her over, noticing the fresh bruises on her neck and wrist. 

"Sure." He heard himself saying. "Are you okay?" 

"I.." He watched the female. She seemed hesitant. He was curious. He didn't like the look of those bruises marring her pretty skin. 

"Do you need healing, tiny human?" Papyrus asked her, using his quieter vioce. 

"Huh... No... They're just a couple of bruises." She said softly. His soul clenched at the defeated tone in her voice. 

He noticed her staring at the door, as if she was watching for someone. 

Wings noticed as well. "Are you waiting for someone, Miss Alexandria?" He asked, suspicion in his tone.

"N-no... Just keeping an eye on the door in case..." She started but was cut off. 

Matt had entered the restaurant and spotted her right away. He made his way to her and grabbed her by the hair. 

"I knew you were cheating on me, whore." He said, dragging her by her hair. 

Alex heard herself let out a whimper and looked at the tall skeleton dressed in red and black. 

Papyrus felt his soul thump angrily. "Unhand the lady. We were having a friendly conversation." He said standing. He towered over the other male.

"She's my girl and I'll decide who she talks to." The male said. 

"Then you are also the one who bruised her?" Papyrus asked darkly. 

"Stupid whore deserved it for cheating on me. Coming home smelling like expensive cologne and lying about it." The male said. 

"It seems you and I need to have a friendly chat about how to treat a lady, friend." Papyrus said, gripping the male's shoulder. 

The male released Alex with a pained gasp and Papyrus dragged him outside, into an alley behind the restaurant.

"Look friend, I don't know what your deal is, but you're gonna be leaving the lady alone now, unless you want to die." Papyrus said coldly.

"Do you know which group I belong to? I belong to Don Wilkes' group. You can't touch me, freak!" The male said. 

Papyrus laughed darkly. "That's where you're wrong, friend." He growled, pressing a bone blade against his neck.

"I'll get Don Wilkes to kill you..." The male said. 

"Now you've become a liability, friend." Papyrus said and moved behind the male, cutting his throat.

He made sure he was clean after moving the body to a dumpster and headed back to the restaurant. He headed to their table and saw Frisk and Amaya comforting the tiny human.

"I talked to him. He'll leave you alone." Papyrus said. 

Alex looked at the skeleton. She let out a soft laugh. "Does that mean I'm free?" She asked softly. 

Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes and she began to laugh. Papyrus looked concerned. 

The owner came over after noticing. "Did you hurt her? She's already been through enough!" He said. 

"Nah, boss. They freed me! I'm just in shock, I guess." She said. 

The boss walked away and Alex moved to her chair. "Do you still not want me to heal your bruises?" Papyrus asked. 

"What do you mean by heal?" Alex asked.

"Well we're monsters, most of us have a decent ability to heal with magic. I can get rid of those bruises for you." Papyrus explained.

"He's definitely not coming back?" She asked. 

"Positive." Papyrus found his soul clenching at her doubt, but reasoned that she had every reason for doubt. 

"Okay." She said. 

"I'll have to touch the bruised areas. It's your wrist and neck, right?" He asked. 

"And my back. He slammed me against the door when I got home." She said. 

Papyrus bit back a growl and had to remind himself that the guy was dead now. "Turn around. I'll start with your back." He said. 

Alex did as she was told and sighed softly as she felt warmth slide up her back, pain easing.


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Healing and Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus heals Alex and decides to get to know her better and Sans wakes up to find his mate in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating! I'm running out of pre-written chapters for this story and might take a mini hiatus to write more for this, but I have like four more stories I've been working on, so maybe I'll upload them?

Once he was done with her back, Papyrus had her turn around so he could tend to her neck and wrist.

He ran his glowing green fingers across her neck gently, in awe over how soft her skin was.

He did the same with her wrist, only to hear her ask, " What is that?"

He paused and looked up at her. "What is what?" He replied. 

"That green light around your fingers." She said.

"Healing magic." He answered. He continued to heal her wrist.

Meanwhile the owner was telling Wings that his meal was on the house.

"I couldn't possibly charge you after you guys helped Alex. She's like a daughter to me." The owner said.

"I couldn't possibly leave without paying. Especially when I can afford to. I insist on paying." Wings said.

Amaya looked at Sans and shrugged. Were they allowed to leave?

Frisk watched Wings. They were getting a free meal and he still wanted to pay? Wow.

"I insist. It's on the house." The owner said.

"I insist on paying. My younger brother just did what he was taught. Manners make the man, right?" Wings said.

"You're strange. Most people would would jump at a free meal. The owner said.

"I am not like most people. Besides, I believe you'll be seeing more of my youngest brother." Wings said.

"What do you mean?" The owner asked. 

"It seems my youngest brother is interested in her. He'll definitely treat her like a princess." Wings said.

Alex had fallen asleep from the healing magic and Papyrus was holding her gently.

"I see. There will be problems if she comes home with with any bruises or injuries on her." The owner said. 

"I'd kill my brothers myself, if they were to hurt their little ladies or any other lady in general." Wings said.

"I see." The owner said and Wings handed him money for their food. 

"If you want, Papyrus can take her home and put her to bed. We just need to know where she's staying." Wings offered.

"She's staying in the apartment upstairs. I can let him up." The owner said.

Wings went over to his brother and the sleeping human. "Paps, the owner is going to let you carry her to her apartment upstairs and put her to bed. Then we have to get home." The oldest Gaster brother said.

Papyrus nodded and stood, lifting his human. He following the owner carefully carrying Alex. The owner opened the door to the upstairs for him and he carried her upstairs.

Once he found the bedroom he panicked. Should he change change her into pajamas or just leave her? She'd be uncomfortable either way. He laid her in bed and pulled the blankets over her. She could change when she woke up. Besides Wings was waiting.

He went back down after locking the apartment with his magic and walked over. "She's safe in bed. Sound asleep."

"Thank you, young man." The owner said smiling.

"It was no problem. She deserves happiness. Not pain and suffering." Papyrus said and went over to Wings.

The group of five got into the car and they dropped Frisk off, who surprised everyone by kissing Wings on the cheek.

"I had fun. Maybe we could do it again?" She asked.

"I'd like that." Wings said, blushing violet.

Next to be dropped off was Sans and Amaya at the house in the park.

Wings and Paps made it to their house and walked inside. 

"So are you going to try and woo that lady, Papyrus." Wings asked.

"Yes. I believe I am." Papyrus said with a smile.

Wings nodded. "Looks like you and I are the adventurous ones, Papyrus." Wings said.

"What do you mean?" Papyrus asked.

"Because Sans is with a fellow Monster and you and I are both wooing Humans." Wings said.

"Oh, but that makes sense. Amaya and Sans are perfect for each other." Papyrus said.

"Indeed they are." Wings said with a smile. One could also say the two were soulmates. 

Papyrus nodded and yawned. "Goodnight, brother." He said and headed upstairs to his room.

A few hours later, Alex woke up. When had she fallen asleep? She got out of bed to find herself still in her daytime clothes. She stretched and changed into pajama shorts and a tank top, then she climbed back into bed. 

She soon fell asleep again, dreaming of what she was going to do with her new found freedom.

Morning came and Alex woke up and dressed, tidying up her little apartment.

Wings woke up and dressed for the day, going downstairs to make coffee. The older skeleton wasn't much of a morning person. 

Papyrus was already in the kitchen, cooking eggs. 

Sans woke up to Amaya still asleep, but warm as hell and clinging to him. What was going on with her? She was burning up.

"Amaya let me up." He mumbled.

Amaya whined. "No! Don't leave me, Sansy..." She whimpered, nuzzling him.

"I'm not gonna leave ya. Just gonna give Wings a call, see if he knows what's wrong with ya." He said kissing her forehead.

He finally got out of bed and went to the phone. He dialed Wings number and waited for him to pick up.

"Morning." Came his older brother's voice.

"Morning Wings. Hey can you come over? Amaya is being clingy and she is burning up." Sans asked.

Wings laughed. "Sans, your mate is a fox monster, foxes go into heat. This is normal. I think Papyrus and I should stay away from the house for now." He said with a chuckle.

"Heat... Why didn't I know this? Heh yeah... That's probably best. Maybe you can spend time with Frisk and Paps can spend time with his human." Sans said. 

"Maybe." Wings said.

The two hung up and wings chuckled. "Well little brother, looks like we have to avoid the house for a while." Wings said. 

"Nyeh? What do you mean?" Papyrus asked. 

Amaya is in heat, so Sans will be taking care of her for a while." Wings said. 

"Is she sick?" Papyrus asked, concerned. 

"No, she's not sick..." Wings sighed. How does he explain this to his younger brother?

"But you said she was in heat?" Papyrus asked. 

Wings sighed again. "She's not sick. Her body is just making her incredibly wanting of her mate's touch, among other physical activities." Wings explained.

"Oh. So basically you mean they'll be having sex?" Papyrus asked. 

"Yes. Which is why we're gonna wanna avoid the house for a while." Wings said. He thought his youngest brother was naive, guess he was wrong.

"So that means...?" Papyrus asked confused. 

"That means we both have a few days to do whatever. You could go check on your human. I'm going to see if miss Frisk would like to go on another date." Wings said with a shrug.

"Okay! I'll go see how the tiny human, Alex is then!" Papyrus said smiling. 

Wings chuckled. "I'll drop you off at the restaurant, if you want." He said.

"Yes, I'd like that, brother." Papyrus said smiling.

"Alright. Remember, no going to the house in the human city. It is possible that Amaya could get agressive should they be interrupted too many times." Wings said. 

Papyrus nodded. "Right. I don't want to see or hear that."

Wings nodded in agreement and chuckled. He had usually sent the fox away during her past heats, but Sans could take care of it now.

Meanwhile back at the aforementioned house, Sans was getting around snacks and water, carrying it all with his magic. 

He returned to the room and opened the door. "Sweetheart, ya want anything to eat or drink?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a W.D. Gaster story, an Underfell Sans story, a Classic Sans story, and a Dancetale Sans story all in the works as well as this one. Please let me know which you'd like to see uploaded next.


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Taking Care Of One's Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya is in heat. Her and Sans get intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited smut chapter! I apologize if it isn't that good. 
> 
> **Read at your own risk this chapter contains smut**

Amaya took a bottle of water and something to eat from Sans. "N-not really..." She muttered, but ate and drank anyways. 

"What do you want then, sweetheart?" He asked with a smirk.

"I think you know perfectly well what I want, Sansy." Sje said, an amused glint in her eyes.

"Do I? I'm not a mind reader, doll." He said, the smirk still on his face. 

Amaya growled softly and crawled over to Sans. "I want you, damn it. I woke up feeling so damn needy and the first thing you do is get out of bed and call your brother? When we could have been having some fun." She said, pressing up against her mate.

Sans sighed. "You were burning up. I was concerned. Besides after Wings told me what was going on, we agreed it would be better for him and Paps to stay away." He said.

"Good. So wanna play with me, Sansy?" She asked with a seductive purr.

"Hell yeah." He said, his magic gathering at his pelvis.

"Hmm... Seems we're a little too overdressed to play properly." She teased, kissing him. 

He kissed her back and tangled his fingers in her hair, tugging slightly.

She let out a soft sound at the slight tug to her hair and shivered. "Sansy... Please..." She whimpered.

"Oh? Does my cute little lady like that?" A slight growl in his voice.

She let out a needy whine and pressed against him. "Sans, please, I need you.." She groaned.

"Alright, I'll stop teasin' ya fer now, love." He said and began to remove his clothes.

Amaya began to remove her clothes as well. She was down to her bra and panties.

Sans looked at her in admiration. "Damn love, yer a Goddess!" He said. 

Amaya smirked and flicked her tail in his face, which he deftly caught and gave a slight tug. She let out a soft pleased moan and looked at him.

Sans smirked and pulled Amaya to him, stripping off her bra and panties. "Yer so gorgeous." He murmured softly, running his fingers through her fur.

She gasped softly and pressed against him, playing with the waistline of his pants. "Stop teasing me, sans." She half growled.

"So how do you want it, sweetheart? Gentle and sweet or rough and hot?" He asked with a grin, as he stroked her breasts.

"Mhm... How about gentle and sweet first, then we can go rough and hot next!" She purred.

"Oh? And how many rounds are we going today?" He asked, raising a browbone in an amused fashion.

"Hmm... Maybe five or six? I also wanna clean today too..." She muttered. She slowly began to unbutton his pants and began to slip them off. 

"A bit eager, are we?" He asked as his magic finished forming. He was definitely ready for her, and there would be no interruptions this time.

"Just don't wanna ge..." And there was a knock at the door. "Mother fucking fuck!" She growled and glared. "Get rid of whoever the hell it is! I wanna get fucked by my mate."

Sans nodded and threw on his shirt, rebuttoning his pants. He headed to the door, glaring.

He opened the door and sighed. It was one of Wilkes' men. "What do ya want? I was in the middle of somethin'." He said. 

"Don Wilkes wants to know how you're settling in." The man asked.

"Settlin' jus' fine. Now like I said, my little lady and I are kinda busy. And she wants me to join her back in bed, if ya know what I mean." He said with a smirk.

"I-I'll go then." The male squeaked and ran off. 

Sans shut and locked the door before returning to the room to find Amaya waiting for him, sprawled out in their bed.

"A man could get used to this, sweetheart." He said. He quickly removed his pants, boxers, and shirt and climbed into bed.

Amaya looked him over and let out an appreciative sound. "A woman could get used to a sight like that." She said, swishing her tail against the silk of the sheets. 

Sans grinned. "Yeah? Could ya now?" He asked, running a finger teasingly slow up her inner thigh. "Yer fur is so soft, sweetheart." He muttered.

She shivered in pleasure and whined softly. "Sansy... Please..." She whimpered.

He looked at her and his soul leapt into his ribs. Fuck, she looked so beautiful, all needy like that. He slipped a finger in her already slick entrance and grinned. 

"Yer already so wet for me, sweetheart." He said and slowly began to tease her clit.

She let out a soft gasp and dug her claws into the bed. "Nnngh, please... I don't want gentle anymore..." She whined.

"Well, I'm gonna give to ya gentle the first time, sweetheart." He purred. He slipped another finger in and began to get her ready for his girth. 

She let out another soft sound and his cock twitched slightly. Damn he was ready for her. 

Her tail flicked lightly against his ribs and he gasped softly. Oh what the hell, why is that hot? Why is he imagining that soft ass tail trailing over every sensitive bone in his body? Or even better, wrapped around his cock? He added a third finger and continued to prepare her. 

"Nnngh! Sans!" She gasped as he ran his thumb over her clit. "Please, I want you so badly." She whimpered.

He pulled his fingers out and licked them off slowly, tasting her. Then he pressed his face between her thighs and ran his tongue along her aching sex. 

Her hands found the base of his skull as she let out a needy, breathy whine. "Holy fuck, Sans!" She cried out, arching away from the bed.

He pushed his tongue deep inside her and grinned when he heard a loud pleased noise come from his mate. He pulled away and looked up at her. "Ya taste like strawberries, sweetheart." He purred and went back to work, though this time he started with a nibble to her clit.

"Sans, I'm gonna...!" She moaned softly. She was panting lightly and her amethyst eyes were half-lidded in pleasure.

"Cum for me sweetheart. I wanna taste more of ya." He purred and plunged his tongue deep into her pussy.

Her claws dug into the bed as she came with a soft cry. "San! Fuck me, damn it! I wanna be fucked into this mattress right now!" She growled.

Sans nodded and lined his cock up with her entrance. "Want me to pull out before I cum and you can finish me off with that mouth or do you want me to cum inside you?" He asked 

"Whatever you want to do is fine, but a child might not be a good idea right now." She said as she felt tease her entrance with his cock. 

"You might be right, love. But the idea of you with my child sounds amazing. Maybe sometime in the future." He said and slowly pressed himself inside her, inch by inch.

"Yer so tight, sweetheart. Fuck, I love ya." He groaned as he hilted himself inside her. 

"Mmm... Love you too, Sansy..." She murmured softly. She stared up at him through half closed eyes and pulled him down into a kiss. "You can move now. And don't hesitate to bite." She purred.

Sans looked at her. "Ya serious? You'd let me bite ya? But wait, I'd get fur in my mouth." He said grinning.

"No, I'm Amaya." She teased. "But yes, I'd let you bite me. And you won't get fur in your mouth. I don't lose fur that easily." She said rocking her hips slightly to keep the wonderful, heat relieving movements going.

"Shit, you jus' get even more perfect, sweetheart." He groaned and buried his face in her neck, nuzzling her gently. He rocked his hips in time with her movements and groaned softly. 

Amaya moaned softly and whimpered. "Sans... Faster... Please..." She begged.

He shooked his head. "Nope. Firs' time's gonna be slow and sweet, love." He groaned. 

"Please! I need more..." She whined. She felt so hot and needy. She wanted him to go faster.

He quickened his pace slightly and smiled when she let out a soft moan. 

"Mhm! Yes! Sans! More!" She whimpered, arching slightly as she dug her claws into the mattress once again. 

"Ya won't hurt me if ya dig those claws in me, sweetheart." He purred as he pulled out to the tip, earning a soft whine, only to to slam back in to her and get rewarded with a loud pleased scream.

"Fuck! Yes!" She moaned loudly, her hands instinctively moving to his shoulders. "I'm getting close, Sansy, please... More..." She groaned.

He could feel himself getting close as well and groaned softly. He wanted her to cum though, though so she could feel some relief from her heat for a moment.

He began to thrust faster, sinking his teeth into the junction where her neck and shoulder met. Which was effectively enough to push her over the edge.

"Sans! I'm... 'M gonna... Aaahhh!" She moaned as she came, tightening around him.

"Sans groaned and pulled out before he came and Amaya positioned herself at the tip, giving it a tentative lick. He groaned softly and she took his length in her mouth.

His fingers tangled themselves in her hair as he tried not to buck his hips and force himself deeper into her mouth, but hell this felt good.

"Nnnh, s-sweetheart!" He moaned softly. He bucked his hips slightly and groaned as she took him deeper. What a girl. He really lucked out.

She curled her tongue around his shaft and hummed in appreciation. 'He tastes like cherries and cigar smoke. This taste could get addictive.' She thought. 

"Ya okay down there, sweetheart?" He asked, groaning softly. 

She nodded and continued, until he came hard in her mouth. She swallowed every bit of it and pulled away. 

"A girl could get addicted to the way you taste, Sansy.~" She teased.

"Oh? And how do I taste?" He asked. 

"Like cherries and cigar smoke and I love it." She answered.

"Do ya now?" He asked. 

She nodded and cuddled up next to him, falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I might put this on a mini hiatus as I write more chapters. Please let me know which one of my other works in progress you'd like me to begin uploading. Dancetale Sans, Underfell Sans, Classic Sans, of W.D. Gaster?


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Wooing A Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings spends the day with Frisk, trying to woo her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been working on all of my stories and dealing with some stuff at home. Plus I work midnights, so I sleep most of the day. But anyhow, on to the new chapter!

Wings paused outside Frisk's apartment building and put a hand to his chest. Hell, he was nervous. He noticed people staring at him and sighed, then he walked up to the door and opened it.

'Wait, I don't know what floor she lives on... Maybe I could ask someone?' He thought.

He politely knocked on a door and smiled slightly when an older male answered the door. "Pardon me, but could you tell me what floor Ms. Frisk is on?" He asked.

"Frisk? What do you want with her? She's a good girl." The male said with a slight frown.

"I'm currently trying to get her to like me." He answered honestly.

"Do you like her?" The man asked.

"Yes. Here lately I find I can't get my mind off her. She is truly beautiful." He said blushing violet.

"So you care about Frisk?" The man asked.

Wings nodded. "Yes, I care about her. Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Nope. She's on floor fifteen, third door on the right from the stairs." The man said shut his door, leaving Wings to walk up fifteen flights of stairs.

He made his way up the stairs and walked to the door and hesitated. He was nervous. Especially since that man had gotten him to admit that Frisk was special to him.

He took a calming breath and knocked on her door. It was early enough that he figured she'd still be in bed. What he didn't expect was the sleepy, 'come in, it's open.' He tried the door. It was indeed open. He frowned slightly and walked in. 

"Good morning, Frisk. I was wondering if I could spend the day with you? We've all taken the day off." He said, noticing she was still in her pajamas.

He was staring. Oh hell, he needed to stop, but he couldn't. She was sitting at a beaten up kitchen table, holding a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Morning. Would you like some coffee?" She offered.

"P-please." He whispered, turning a lovely shade of violet.

"Amaya was right, you really do blush violet." She said with a laugh as she poured him a mug of coffee. She brought over cream and sugar as well, just in case.

"You two talked about us?" He asked.

"Well, I saw your cheeks turn violet briefly and I was curious, so I asked." She answered.

Wings blinked and smiled. "I see. Is there anything else you wish to know?" He asked.

"Is Amaya doing okay?" She asked.

"Yes, but she is going to be rather preoccupied for a few days and the park house is off limits to Papyrus and I for right now. Hence having a few days off." He said softly.

"Is she sick?" She asked, genuine worry and concern for her friend on her face.

"No... She's in heat. She's a fox monster and foxes go into heat, so as her mate, Sans is taking care of her. But Papyrus and I don't really want to be around that, so I dropped Papyrus off at Alex's and I am seeing if you'd like to spend a few days with me." He explained.

Frisk looked at him. "Spend a few days with you? Like, going out or getting to know you talking stuff?" She asked.

"Both. And obviously I'd leave before night fall. So people wouldn't spread nasty rumors about you." He said.

"Okay." She said, shocking Wings. He was actually thinking she'd refuse.

He smiled. "Would you like to go out for breakfast?" He asked.

She nodded and finished her coffee and went to go get dressed.

Wings sat at the table, taking in her dingy apartment. He wanted to buy her a better one, in a better part of town, but that meant putting her back under the "gentle" hand of Wilkes.

He wanted to take control of this city soon. And rip Wilkes to pieces for all the disrespect he's given him. Maybe once Amaya was done with her heat, he'd throw a party. Invite Wilkes as a gesture of "appreciation", have Amaya sing, since she could now. Maybe invite Frisk as a singer as well. Pay her handsomely.

He jumped from his thoughts as Frisk returned wearing a simple red sweater dress. "I'm ready when you are..." She said softly.

"Alright, lead the way, my dear." He said and followed her out.

He noticed the flush on her cheeks when he called her that and smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just no one's ever called me their dear before..." She muttered. 

He grinned. "Oh? That simply won't do. You deserve to be called that and so much more." He said, playfully.

He was rewarded by another flush of her cheeks. "I'll just have to call you every sweet name under the sun then, won't I?" He asked.

"You don't have to do that, Wings." She said smiling. 

"But I want to, I am trying to win your heart, after all." He said.

"Ma'am, is he bothering you?" A rude, male voice asked.

"No, he's my friend. We're going out to breakfast." Frisk replied with a pleasant smile.

Wings glanced at the male and glared. 'Rude, racist prick. I'm just trying to take my human out to breakfast.' He thought.

"Are you sure, sweet? He doesn't look like he's very friendly." The male said.

"We're fine. Now if you'd take your racist, bigot shit elsewhere, my friend and I would like to be headed to breakfast." She said, taking Wings' arm.

Wings looked at the male and smirked, sticking his violet tongue out at him. He then followed Frisk and smiled.

"So where are we headed, sunshine?" He asked.

"Right here." She said, stopping in front of a small diner, still in Wings' territory.

He opened the door for her and followed her inside.

"Table for two, Daryl." Frisk said, smiling.

"You never get a..." The host, Daryl, said, but paused when he noticed Wings.

"I'm having breakfast with a friend, Daryl." She said.

"Frisk, you can't be serious. He's a..." Daryl started.

"Chose your next words carefully friend, or you'll lose a customer." She said, with a glare.

Wings watched quietly. He knew he might make things worse if he said something.

"He's a criminal, Frisk. I saw him with Bruno the other day. He's dangerous." Daryl said.

"He's been nothing but nice, Daryl. He got rid of those stupid protection fees. And he's still risking his and his family's life for us. So are you gonna seat us or not?" She said.

Wings looked shocked. She was defending him? She had spirit. "Maybe this was a bad idea... I'll go home." He said, frowning slightly. 

Frisk turned. "No. We made plans to hang out, so we're hanging out." She said. She dragged him out of the restaurant and sigjed. 

"I didn't expect Daryl to act like that. He's always been so nice to me." She said softly.

"Maybe he's got a crush on you?" He suggested, a twinge of jealousy coursing through him at the thought. "Or maybe he could be jealous, because I get to spend the day with such a beautiful lady." He said smiling.

"You're awfully charming today, Wings." She said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Aren't I charming everyday?" He asked, with a smile on his face.

"Oh hush you!" She replied with a laugh.

Wings laughed as well. "So where to now, my sweet?" He asked. 

"We could go back to my apartment and I could cook something, I suppose." She said thoughtfully.

"Will you need groceries?" He asked, looking at her. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't going to push his luck.

"We could stop if there was something special you wanted." She said with a shrug. "I was just gonna make eggs and bacon."

"That sounds lovely." He said with a smile. He offered his arm to lead her back to her apartment and she took it. 

"What a gentleman." She said, grinning. 

"All the better to try and woo you, my dear." He teased.

They made it back to the apartment and she began to cook the bacon. Though she was debating on how to cook the eggs.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone cook without setting something on fire." He observed in awe.

"Things aren't supposed to be set on fire when you cook?" She said quizzically.

"Someone'll have to tell Papyrus that. Hmm... Maybe you could give him cooking lessons?" He asked.

"Maybe." She agreed. Not a definite yes, but not a no,either.

"I wonder if Papyrus is trying to woo his human as we speak." He said.

"Maybe. I mean it should help that he protected from an abusive ex and he healed her injuries. I'd have fallen for him, if I were Alex." She said.

"Really? Do I not stand a chance then?" He asked.

"You do stand a chance. I really think you're charming." She said.

It was his turn to blush this time, turning a dark shade of violet.

She finished cooking the eggs and bacon, having decided on scrambled, and plated it, taking it over to the table.

"Thank you, Frisk." He said and watched her set the plates down. He couldn't help it, he pulled her into a kiss.

Frisk's eyes widened slightly then she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He pulled away, blushing darkly. "I apologize. I shouldn'f have done that." He muttered. 

"No, it's fine." She said smiling. "I actually kinda enjoyed it."

Wings smiled. "Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Is that a good idea? I'm so ordinary and human... Plus people could use me against you. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because you cared about me..." She said softly.

"I like the fact that you're ordinary. Ordoinary is good. And human? Monster? Who cares? Besides I'd never let anyone get close to you to use you against me. Amaya, aans, Papyrus and I will protect you." He said.

"Okay. I would be glad to." She said and was swept into another kiss.

"Wings... Our breakfast is getting cold." She murmured into the kiss.

"Oh, right." He said and let her go, blushing violet again. "Apologies my dear, I guess I got caught up in the moment." He said.

She sat down and smiled. Then she began to eat her scrambled eggs and bacon.

Wings began to eat as well and smiled. "This is wonderful, Frisk." He said happily.

"Thank you Wings. That means a lot to hear you say that." She said.

"I wouldn't say it of it wasn't true." He said with a smile.

"So you value honesty?" She asked with a smile.

"I do. But if I need to lie to protect someone I care about, then lie I will. But I don't lie often." He said.

She nodded. "I believe you." She smiled and continued eating.

They finished eating and moved to the couch. 

"That was lovely, Frisk." He said and smiled. 

"Thanks. Whwn you live on your own, you learn to make edible food." She replied with a shrug.

"Maybe you could teach Papyrus a thing or two." He said with a chuckle.

"Only if he's willing to learn." She replied and leaned against him. She was surprised at how she had fallen for him. "So what should we do now?"she asked.

Wings thoight for a moment. "Maybe we could walk around? Stop at that restaurant from last night for lunch?" He said.

"Sounds like fun. We could also check on Papyrus and Alex!" She said with a giggle.

He nodded and stood, holding out his hand. "May I, my dear?" He asked. 

She blushed and took his hand with a smile. "Of course." She said. They left her apartment and Frisk locked the door.

Soon they were walking through the city. Frisk would pause every now and then to say hello to one of her neighbors and introduce Wings to them.

Wings smiled at her energy and chuckled to himself. 'So cute.' He thought. He continued to watch her, until he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" The person spat. Wings glared and tensed slightly.

"Apologies sir. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'll be more careful next time." He said, a dangerous glint in his eyelights.

The male then saw Frisk and began checking her out. Wings growled softly and moved between the male and his little lady.

"Problem, freak?" The male asked. 

"Yes, I do have a problem. Some upstart is checking out my lady. I won't be having that." He said calmly.

"You act like you're in charge here." The male said.

"I am in charge here. This is my territory." Wings said, raising a browbone.

The male laughed. "There's no way Don Wilkes gave freaks like you territory."

"Oh he didn't give it to us. We bought it from him. Now leave, before I make you." Wings growled.

The male smirked and stood firm. "You won't do anything in a public place." He said.

Frisk walked over, noticing Wings wasn't at her side. "More racist pricks?" She asked. Wongs nodded and looked down at her.

"Don't you have anything better to do, you jerk?" Sje asked, glaring at the racist male.

"He bumped into me." The male said.

"I apologized, which is more than you would have done." Wings said.

The male frowned. "Why are you sticking up for this freak, cutie?" 

"Because, I like him. He's a good man." She said with a shrug.

Wings blushed violet and chuckled. "Now if you don't mind, we were having a day." He said.

The male stalked off angrily, promising he'd be back. Frisk took Wings' hand and smiled.

"Shall we head on our way, my dear?" He asked.

Frisk nodded and they continued making their way to the restaurant.

Occasionally they would stop, because Frisk would spot something that she liked or that she thought wings would like.

Wings would keep those shops in mind for later. Maybe Gyftmas shopping or birthdays.

Theu soon made it to the restaurant and the manager greeted them. 

"Your brother has been upstairs with Alex for awhile. Should I be worried?" The manager asked.

"No, she's safe. I promise." Wings said with a pleasant smile.


End file.
